Metallic Zest
by HLecter511
Summary: She appears as an innocent woman. However, one look into her pale mint green eyes, there is something vicious buried deep within them; flickers of dark flaws. (Ratings will change in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **The Living Relative

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A long glass table used for meetings was being occupied by two FBI and an associate. At the head of this table was the head of the Behavioral Bureau, Special Agent Jack Crawford. He was gripping the back of the chair that he supposed to be sitting in, but wasn't. His eyes were scanning the room, taking in the occupants that he request to be presence today.

"I have specifically called you three in today because I have recently received information that was hidden in the system." Jack informs the three occupants sitting at the glass table.

The three occupants, two psychiatrists and the other was a special agent and professor here at the academy. The two psychiatrist being Dr. Alana Bloom—who works and teaches at the FBI academy—and the other psychiatrist being Dr. Hannibal Lecter—a guide/psychiatrist for the special agent/professor named Will Graham.

"What's that Jack?" Dr. Bloom questions with a slight pucker of her lips.

"Abigail Hobbs has a living relative." Jack tells them causing the three to glance at Jack with perks of interest now.

The case about Abigail Hobbs has started out with her father, Garret Jacob Hobbs being the Minnesota Strike. He was kidnapping and killing teenage girls that were the same age as his daughter, Abigail, and with close resemblances. Will had ended up finding Garret Jacob Hobbs and killed the man leaving Abigail an orphan since her father killed her mother. There was no relatives to take Abigail in and if there was, they most likely don't want to take in Abigail, especially with all the publicly that she would bring.

Holding up a file, Jack slides it across the glass table towards the three. Will manages to grab the file first and opens it up, pulling out three pieces of paper, one being a photo of the individual.

"Meet Anastasia Raine Cerise. She was born in Boston, but move to Italy at the age of four to live with her uncle since her parents were killed in an unknown accident. At sixteen, she had come back to the states with her uncle, who died of a heart attack or some medical reasoning. She was put into an adoption agency where the Hobbs family took her in. She was the older sibling of Garret Jacob Hobbs by a year." Jack explains, walking around the table to stand closer to everyone.

"She is Abigail's aunt…or sort of her aunt." Will mumbles, going through the information before looking for the photo that he sworn he had set beside him, but he was unsuccessful of finding it, or rather, didn't have it. His eyes look up to see that Hannibal was holding the photo and staring at it with a slight tilt of his head.

"Dr. Lecter, may I see the photo?"

"Oh, yes. I must say that she is a beauty to withhold." Hannibal hands Will the photo in exchange for the information sheet.

Sitting to the side of the two men, Dr. Bloom was staring at family information, but her eyes went up to see Will staring at the photo with a slight tilt of his head now. She felt something stir in her as the two gentlemen before her were eyeing the photo with interest making her slightly jealous of whoever this woman was.

"Can I see her?" Dr. Bloom reaches out and takes the photo from Will, looking down at it.

Now, Dr. Bloom can understand why the two men have this sudden a peak of interest in this woman. When Dr. Bloom first glance at the photo, her eyes have automatically went straight to Anastasia Cerise eyes. The woman's eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Then the rest of her appearance was all natural beauty. It was like looking at one of those well detail and perfect marble sculptures, but in color.

Anastasia Cerise has very pale mint green eyes that seem to have hints of blue in them, light pink lips, light smooth skin, and chestnut wavy brown hair that flows down just past her shoulder blades. The photo was of her in black shorts, ankle high heel boots, black lacy V-neck sleeveless shirt and her hair was pull back into a messy bun. The photo shows her with a camera in hand and smiling at whoever took the photo of her. The background appeared to be her in Rome, Italy.

"Let's see, she is thirty-nine years old, single, 5ft 8in in height, athletically built body, and is a professor in classics. Says here that she did mix-materials arts while living with the Hobbs family, did swimming and track in high school, but stuck with track in college." Will was listing off facts about Anastasia.

"It also says here that she went aboard twice to Italy in college and always worked in the summertime at a music/café shop. Moved out of the house into an apartment when she got her Bachelor Arts. Upon looking at this, it appears that Ms. Cerise didn't like to be home with the Hobbs family." Hannibal looks up saying, glancing at Jack with raise eyebrows.

"Maybe she had sense something that she didn't like about Garrett Jacob Hobbs." Jack muses out, resting his hands on his hips with a thinking look etching across his face.

"You think that Garrett Jacob Hobbs might've been what he had been when he was younger, Jack?" Dr. Bloom asks while setting down the photo of Anastasia and sliding it away from her, back towards the folder.

"I'm suggesting that Garrett Jacob Hobbs was turning into some dark void that Anastasia knew and she had to get away." Jack waves his hand down at the photo of a smiling Anastasia in Rome, Italy.

"Where is she now?" Will asks, breaking apart the stare down between Jack and Dr. Bloom.

"She actually lives in Baltimore." Jack says, turning to stare at Hannibal with Dr. Bloom and Will. Hannibal stares at all three of them then at Jack with a fake surprise expression.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day; Baltimore, Maryland: …..**

…**..**

The morning was usually nippy, especially six in the morning. It was also probably because it was that the fall season was coming in too.

There were few individuals up during this time, usually older folks or fitness people. The sun was starting to come up, lighting the sky up in splashes of orange, gold and pink color.

The soft thudding of her heartbeat pumping was echoing into her ears, her soft breathes going in her mouth and out, and her sneakers thudding across the ground were the only things that Anastasia was hearing as she jog.

She doesn't consider herself an exercise freak, but rather an athlete that couldn't let go of the workouts she used to do back in high school and college. Since graduating, she always kept up with running, swimming, or yoga. She likes to stay in shape, but when it comes to eat, she really needs to figure out how to stop her cravings of junk food, which was going to be hard. Chocolate was her number one weakness in the junk food category.

Rounding a corner on the sidewalk that leads near a park, she turns into the pathway that leads into the park and she begins to go through it. Her eyes scan around her at her surroundings. A grin comes onto her face when she sees a mother duck waddling around near the pond with its ducklings following closely behind. Looking forwards, Anastasia sees someone sitting on a bench tying their sneakers up before standing up and nodding at her when she runs by. She politely nods back while keeping her fast jogging pace up.

She listens closely as the man was now jogging behind her at a pace that she wouldn't expect them to run at, especially if they were just starting. They were running at her speed, which was pretty fast for jogging. She has been jogging for an half an hour, so she was warm up unlike this individual.

Tilting her head a bit to the side and glancing behind her, she eyes the individual. They have dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, and five o'clock shadow, tall and seem to be in a daze as they jog as if they didn't want to be here doing this. They were breathing a bit heavy making Anastasia to know that they aren't use to jogging like this. When the man turn his head a bit to the side and seem to mumbling to himself, that is when she takes notice of the single black microphone in his ear and the wire going down the back of his neck.

Instantly, Anastasia knew that this was either a kidnapper on a mission to get her or an agent. Turning her head back forwards, Anastasia begins to look around at her surroundings as she comes out of the park. Her eyes came to rest upon a black SUV with police lights in the front grill and tinted window. It really stuck out when it starts to follow her like the man was still doing.

"You want to play. Let's play and try to keep up." Anastasia mumbles to herself with a smirk before breathing in then out then taking off into a sprint.

…**..**

"Shit." Zeller exclaims as the woman, Anastasia Cerise that he was trailing takes off into a burst of speed. Quickly, he sprints after her but she was definitely in much better shape than he was and she was fast. Too fast for him to keep up.

"_Keep up with her, Zeller."_ Jack voice came over the headphone.

"Have you seen how fast she is running? Shit, she is like a cheetah."

"_She knew that you were trailing her with the way you stood up and began to go at the same pace as her. Then she notices the SUV. She is good with surveying her area." _Will's voice comes over the headphones with a tired sigh.

"_Well, she was a track star in high school and college." _Katz says next with amusement.

"Let me guess. The sprinting parts."

"_The 100m, 400m and 400m relay race. She is good." _

Soon, Anastasia was out of their sight making Jack to pull the SUV over and up beside the heavily panting Zeller. Everyone stares at Zeller as he gets into the SUV.

"What? It's not my fault she is unbelievably fast." Zeller waves his hand about while taking a water bottle from Prince.

"Or you are just unbelievably out of shape." Prince points out causing Katz to snort in amusement and Jack to shake his head in the front seat. Zeller glares at Prince, who just gives Zeller an innocent smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Walking by the marble breakfast island, Anastasia plucks a banana from the fruit bowl that was fill with only bananas and green apples. Slipping her black purse over her shoulder, she moves to the front door with her keys jiggling in her left hand.

Her dark tan open toes high heels clicked across wood floors in the foyer. Upon opening the front door and about to let the air touch her skin to judge if she should wear a coat over her black dress, she stops upon seeing a few people standing on her front steps before her.

"Good morning, Ms. Cerise. I am special agent Jack Crawford, head of the behavioral department for the FBI. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" An African-American man steps forwards, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"Morning. And yes, I do. I was wondering when you guys were going to make yourself known, especially that one man that was trying to keep up with me in running…how are you by the way?" Anastasia glances at Zeller, who begins to turn red in the face and bows his head.

"Fine." Zeller mumbles while Prince and Katz try not to snicker at their partner.

"Come in. I only have a few minutes to spare. I have office hours that I have to be at for my students." Anastasia lets the group in before leading them into her living room where it was decorated with Italian made furniture and Greek/Rome antiques here and there.

Anastasia stands before everyone in her sleeveless black cutout-black dress with a v-neckline and A-line skirt. Her chestnut hair was down in soft waves and her pale green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner to make them stick out more.

"Please, ask away." Anastasia waves her hands, giving them a small grin.

"You're related to the Hobbs family right?" Jack asks with his hands tuck in his suit pant pockets, getting right down to business.

"Adopted into the family years ago, but I suppose."

"Do you associate with them anymore?" Jack asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"Not anymore, especially since they have been killed. But before, no. Never did. I was glad to get out of that house." Anastasia answers with a perfectly calm look, not even showing an ounce of anxiety in her personal.

"Why is that?" A new face to Anastasia asks making her to look at him with curiosity. She takes him in, looking at his unruly brown hair, bluish green eyes behind thick black frame glasses, a beard and mustache going on, and he wouldn't look her straight in the eyes.

"You are?"

"Will Graham."

"Pleasure. I didn't associate with them after I left because I never felt like I belong. I was sixteen when they took me in, I didn't want anyone taking me in. If I was younger than maybe, but I was sixteen and already on the goal of looking for colleges I wanted to go into." Anastasia explains, setting her purse down on her glass coffee table.

"If you knew about what happen to the Hobbs family, why not take Abigail in. And I'm Dr. Alana Bloom."

"She never knew who I was. Why put her through what I went through? Going into a family at an age that you usually consider yourself old enough to make your own decision. Plus, I read everything about what had happen. By looking at my point of view, she is most likely not going to be release by the psychiatric place that she was place into. Also, she is definitely not going anywhere with your eyes train on her all the time." Anastasia says, looking straight at Jack with a small smirk.

"You're right." Jack replies, shrugging his shoulders as he knew that Anastasia would catch onto them.

"Would you have taken her in if you were ask to? And I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Ms. Cerise."

Anastasia eyes the man that was dress to perfection with his smooth accent. Her head tilts a bit as she studies him, taking in his impeccable style. She looks away to glance at everyone else, taking in their styles that doesn't match up to this Dr. Lecter, altogether.

"Maybe, but I hold no reins over her. She would most likely be rebellious and sneak out. I mean, I did." Anastasia answers him, looking back at him.

"Why did you sneak out?" Will asks, curious about this woman, Anastasia Cerise.

"When you don't like the atmosphere of areas, or should I say a certain person, you would sneak out of the house to get away. Wouldn't you, Mr. Graham?" Anastasia eyes him with a fine raised eyebrow with this twinkle of mirth in her silver eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the rest to follow:** I don't own anything about the Hannibal Series.

Bringing this story back!

I do own is my original character, Anastasia.

Thanks.

And if you're wondering what or rather who Anastasia looks like, she looks like Devin Kelly.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Innocent vs. Vicious

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The front lights in the classroom were off in order to show a slideshow of the topics that Anastasia was presenting to her students.

The classroom capacity holds up to forty students, but in this class there was only twenty-five. In reality, Anastasia didn't mind having a small body of students in her class as it was easier to handle and have a reasonable group conversation. However, once students start spreading the word about how much fun she was as a professor, she begins to notice that certain classes she does have, she starts to notice the population of students growing.

In this class it was more of the Ancient Sex, which was a very blunt and interesting topic to talk about. An older professor used to teach this class that was made last year until that professor retires. They didn't want to class to disappear; thus, they ask Anastasia to take over it. She couldn't say no to that professor since they were a wonderful colleague to work with. And so, Anastasia added this class onto her schedule.

"Wait, so pomegranate was actually like an ancient style birth control or contraceptive?" One of her sophomores, Jill, asks after looking over the handout about contraceptive back in the ancient times.

"Yes, Jill, that was like their birth control pill." Anastasia says, sitting on the edge of the table that was in front of the class.

She crosses her right leg over the other since she was wearing a skirt that clung to her legs and stops a few inches above her knees. She didn't need anyone peeking up her skirt and at her very showy underwear. As her eyes scan over her class, they land on the back of the classroom where she sees the familiar faces of Jack, Will, Dr. Lecter, Dr. Bloom, and surprisingly, Abigail.

"Pomegranate was usually seen to reduce the likelihood of becoming pregnant. Back then, causalities were high at young ages. Women in childbirth or watching their own child pass away; they didn't want to go through that. Most women back then didn't want to become pregnant because of these facts."

"Wait, is that why Persephone ate many pomegranate seeds to prevent having children with the Underworld God?" Another sophomore, Charles, raises his hand but he speaks out before Anastasia could nod her head at him.

"Now, you're catching on." Anastasia points at him with a smirk making the student to grin.

"Looking at this handout, Professor Cerise, these contraceptives are a bit gross and utterly nuts."

"But to them it worked. So, tonight make sure you read about the rituals that women and men did to prevent pregnancy. I think that you all will find the sexual methods interesting." Anastasia slides herself off the table, nonverbally dismissing her class.

Some of her students have come up to her after dismissal, asking her more about the contraceptive topic while a few others ask her about office hours to discuss more with her in private.

Once all her students were out of the classroom, Anastasia packs up her things and shuts off the computer with the projector.

"Good afternoon." Anastasia turns to face the five that she heard coming up from behind her.

"Afternoon, Ms. Cerise. Is there somewhere we can discuss some more."

"Follow me." Anastasia says, walking around the group and then leading them out of the classroom and into the hallway were students were beginning to leave their other classes.

Anastasia leads them outside of the building then up this stone walkway next to the building where it leads up to a brick building, which is where her office was and located on the second floor.

When they enter her office, Anastasia sets her bag behind her desk before nodding at them to find a seat. Anastasia sits herself down behind her large dark cherry wood desk in her leather seat. Her eyes had gone onto Jack first, seeing him sitting in one of the seats in front of her desk then her eyes watch Dr. Bloom and Abigail sit in the two other chairs that was before her desk. Will was standing behind Abigail's seat with this posture of protectiveness. While Dr. Lecter seem to be highly intrigue with all the drawings, photos and artworks relating to Rome that litter her office.

"Do you find the work interesting doctor or the city?"

"Both. I greatly enjoy Italy. Did you draw these?" Hannibal asks, looking away from the beautiful sketch of a very detailed Colosseum and to stare at her with a spark of interest in his amber hazel eyes.

"Yes. When I was aboard as a college student, I would sit outside and draw what was in my sight. Sometimes I would roam the city and whatever sculpture I found interesting, I sketch. Then other times I would take photos instead." Anastasia answers with a grin causing Hannibal to grin back before he went back to walking around her office to enjoy the antiquity objects that were around.

"So, what do you guys want to discuss?"

"Abigail wanted to see you or ra—"

"I wanted to meet you." Abigail cuts Dr. Bloom off from finishing her sentence with a tone of frustration.

Anastasia eyes narrow upon Abigail causing the teenager to sink back in her seat with wide eyes. Everyone notices of how Anastasia sent Abigail a disapproving look for interrupting Dr. Bloom in a rude manner.

"You wanted to meet me? Well, here I am. Anastasia Raine Cerise."

"Why wouldn't you take me in?"

"It's not that I didn't want to take you in, it's because I can't. You're eighteen now, Abigail. You're considered an adult. Yes, you could stay with me, but at the same time you can't. We all know you can't but obviously no one here is going to tell you that because everyone likes to take small steps to help someone understand something. But the cold hard facts are Abigail, is that I have met you once when you were just born. That's it. After that, nothing." Anastasia explains the truth, leaning forwards in her seat with her hands clasped on her desk.

She wasn't going to hold back the truth and the reality for Abigail, but instead, she was going to lie down the truth and she did not care if it was orthodox toward the teenager.

The three before her, Jack, Will and Dr. Bloom were a bit in shock that Anastasia flat out told Abigail the truth. While Dr. Lecter turns to stare in between Abigail and Anastasia with full attention. His eyes scan over Anastasia, seeing how innocent she looks, but how vicious she can become.

"Why?" Abigail asks.

"I hated your father."

The temperature in the room appears to become chilly when Anastasia blankly told Abigail this. The room was silent for a good minute until Jack clears his throat to break up the awkwardness of the silence and adjust himself in the seat.

"Well, um…" Jack finds himself speechless, not knowing how to approach this.

All Abigail can do was stare with widen eyes at the compose Anastasia.

"You wanted me to state the truth. And I did. There's my answer."

'_Innocent yet vicious.' _Hannibal thinks within his head with a small smirk gracing his lips. He was starting to greatly like this woman.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter and please review to get future chapters.**

**Side Note: If anyone is wondering, English is my first and only language. I just have bad grammar at times (mostly tenses). **

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Q & A

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The students were filing out of the morning class of Mythology after Anastasia had told them to have a good weekend with no homework, much to their pleasure, but also, hers. She didn't have to grade anything.

Sliding her notes into her messenger bag, Anastasia zips it up before slinging the strap over her right shoulder while turning and heading towards the door. Until she comes to a sudden stop when she sees the familiar bluish green eyes was staring at her.

"Mr. Graham, I'm starting to think that the FBI and you are stalking me."

"I just want to know more about you."

Anastasia eyebrows rose with curiosity but she nods a little at him. She didn't find him as a person to get to know people, or rather, a people's person.

"Well, alright. That was my last class of the day, so how about we go to the café and talk a bit. If you don't mind, that is."

"Lead the way." Will lowly say, holding the building door open for her. Anastasia gives him a smile while she exits the room with him quickly following her.

They walk side by side beside each other, dodging incoming students. They begin to making their way out of the building and straight outside.

"Tell me, Mr. Graham—"

"Please, Will."

"Tell me Will, do I interest you or are you still wondering why I wouldn't take in Abigail."

"Both. I…I can't understand you."

Anastasia looks at him with raise eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant by that. However, she quickly takes notice of how he glances at her then averts his eyes away and begins to look around, not meeting her eyes again.

"You're not one to look into people's eyes, are you, Will."

"No. I see too much."

"I see. But I can't blame you. Some people are good at observing others and can read what they are like. I assume you have the gift of putting yourself in others shoes." Anastasia says, figuring out that Will must have a very good sense of empathy when looking at people.

Will looks at her with shock causing her to glance at him with a wink before she looks back forwards as they were making their way up stone stairs that went through a small flowery garden.

"Yes." Will says, seeing how she doesn't seem to be affected or show any emotions towards his gift like any others would.

"I find it fascinating that you can do that. Must be helpful yet must suck to put yourself in others shoes."

"In better words, yes." Will couldn't help but let out a few chuckles while tucking his hands into his pant pockets.

He was feeling his body relax as he has this calm yet stimulating chat with Anastasia. He was thinking that she was going to be vicious like she was towards Abigail and others, but she wasn't. At this moment, towards him, she was keeping up the innocent personality act that she looks to be. He felt like deep down, the viciousness was like a snake, coil up and hissing, waiting to strike.

They soon came to a building where Will holds the door open for her again and he fidgets a bit in his spot. He felt his face beginning to heat up as she gives him another smile. Once inside, Anastasia leads them through an opening in the wall where a café was nestle inside.

"Good, no line." Anastasia got an extra hop in her step as she steps up to the counter and tells the worker behind what she'll like. She turns to Will with a smile still gracing her smooth light pink lips and her eyes seem to have a twinkle in them.

"What would you like, Will?"

"Regular coffee, black." Will says, reaching to pull out his wallet but Anastasia waves him off and she pulls out her debit card. Quickly, Will steps forwards and hands the cashier worker a ten dollar bill, paying off Anastasia and his.

"I could have gotten it."

Will shrugs her off and he takes the change back from the cashier, but he does slip only the coins into a tip jar. He takes his coffee while Anastasia grabs her ice coffee. She leads Will out to an area away from the students and professors that were sitting around at small café tables, and she brings them to an area in a corner and near a window that looks out at a pond.

"So, Will, tell me about you." Anastasia instantly says once they sat down.

"About what? I assume you read about me as you did about Abigail's case."

"True. But I know about what you do, not who you are. So, tell me, who is behind those mysterious glasses of yours." Anastasia asks with slight amusement and a matching smile to go along with it.

The corner of his lips couldn't help but twitch up a bit. He had only met this woman a few days ago and he already felt something forming. Maybe it was interesting personality of being innocent yet vicious when threaten. Or maybe it has to do with the Hobbs family and him forming a connection with them. Then again, Anastasia makes it clear that she was not a part of the Hobbs family. She kept her last name and she only seen the Hobbs family as someplace to live for a few years.

"Hobbies? Pets? Significant others? Favorite color?"

"I like to fish."

"Salt or fresh?"

"Both, but I mostly do fresh water."

"Regular or fly fishing?"

"You know your outdoor activities and I do fly fishing." Will eyebrows peeks up with interest as Anastasia leans back in her seat and sips her ice coffee. When her lips came off the straw, she eyes him with a smirk.

"When I used to live with my uncle at his manor in Italy, we lived out in the forest. We lived near a river and forest where he would do a lot of fishing or hunting." Anastasia tells him while clasping the ice coffee cup in either of her hands.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Swimming, biking, watching movies, baking, and sketching." Anastasia tells him, tilting her head to the side and causing her chestnut wavy hair to tumble down over her right shoulder.

"Pets?" Anastasia asks him next.

"Dogs."

"How many? You said that in a plural form."

"Seven."

"Seven dogs?"

Will nods while staring down at his black coffee, his fingers poking the sides of the cup.

"Well, you know what they say about dogs. They are a man's best friend and they are the most loyal companion. Always listening and being there…" Anastasia stops talking as Will continues her sentences.

"When you need the most and always keeping their loyalty." Will finishes and looks up to see her looking at him with a nod of her head.

"Correct."

"You got a dog or dogs? Or should I say other animals. Like a cat?"

"Don't sound so dreadful about a cat. But yes, I do have a dog. His name is Hades and he is a two month old all black German Shepard. He is my man of the house." Anastasia tells him with a slight pout of her lips.

"Man of the house?"

"He trots around like he owns it…we should have a day to walk our dogs. Or I can bring Hades over."

"Sure…Hades? Very fitting for your profession."

"Indeed." Anastasia winks at him while taking another long sip out of her ice coffee.

The two look out of the window to stare out at the pond where sidewalks were around it and students were walking on. The students were either going to their dorm buildings or going to their next class where one of the buildings is next to the pond.

"Why did you come today, Will?"

"Abigail seems interest in you now."

"Of course she does. She wants to get out of the psychiatric hospital that she is in. She knew about me, but never reaches out to contact me."

"Jack believes that she had something to do with the killings of her father."

"Why tell me this?" Anastasia turns her attention to look back at Will, who was still staring out at the pond with tired looking eyes.

"Because I was wondering if you could help solve this case."

"Really?"

Will turn his attention away from the window and glance at her before nodding his head and glancing away. HIs eyes frantically searching for something to look at instead of her.

"Yes."

"Honestly Will, she might have and she might not. If she was spending a lot of time with her father, I wouldn't doubt it. Garrett wasn't the popular guy in school. He was that normal kid that no one knew about till someone introduces him to a group of kids or in front of the class. He always liked to keep to himself and always go outside doing fishing or hunting. Always was the crafty one with his father. His father was a craftsman for a side job. They always made things and sell them after." Anastasia explains to Will while finishing off her ice coffee right after.

"Did he have any tendencies that led up to him being the Minnesota strike?"

"Well, I remember that I taught him how to make small traps to catch game. See, living with my uncle in Italy in the forest areas, I was taught a few things as a kid. I think it was to keep me occupy, but anyways, I taught Garrett how to make these small traps to catch rabbits or squirrel. He kept bugging me about it to the point I just taught him to get him off my back." Anastasia explains, staring down at the empty ice coffee cup and was now watching the ice slowly melting away when the sunlight from outside was hitting it.

"Then I took notice that he had been spending too much time out of the woods. I would see him taking the necessary equipment or rather tools to make traps. I follow him one day, taking note of how he was catching rabbits and squirrels in large portion. A bit too much and I asked him what he was doing. He thought it was fun to have control."

"Control?"

"Yes. If you had the power to conquer over something that you knew that you could conquer over and you're careful about not getting caught and no one could stop you, would you give up that power? You feel too powerful and power feels to damn good." Anastasia tells Will while setting the empty cup on a side table that was next to her seat.

"You didn't stop him…"

"Trust me, when Garrett had something on his mind, no one could tell him to stop. I was glad to move out of that house, especially when he was becoming a bit obsessed with me. He liked my eyes, the color of my hair and my lips. Freaked me out to the point that I threaten to punch his lights out. I almost got grounded for that but I was twenty at the time. So, that wasn't going to happen." Anastasia explains with a slight snort of amusement and glances at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"All the girls that he had kidnapped and killed all had relevance to Abigail. What if he killed girls before that had relevance to you?"

"Then you got more bodies on those case files, Will. I couldn't tell you. Just that he started to gain this obsession at the age of eighteen. He met his future wife then, but he always became obsessed with things." Anastasia says, staring a bit in the distance as if she was thinking before shaking her head. Her pale mint green eyes lands back on Will and she a slight grin comes onto her lips.

"That's all I got right now. Unless you have more questions."

"Not right now."

"Well then, Will. I need to head back to my office. I have to stay another hour for office hours with students. But here." Anastasia pulls out a napkin from a side table then takes a pen from her messenger bag side pocket. She begins to write her office number then her cellphone number on the napkin and handed it to Will.

"Call if you need anything. But also, let's set up a doggy date for our dogs. Hades needs to learn to deal with other dogs. See ya, Will." Anastasia winks at him, adjusting her messenger bag on her right shoulder and walking away.

Holding the white napkin in his hand with two of her numbers, Will looks after her with raised eyebrows. Anastasia glance over her shoulder to look at him once last time and sends him one of her brilliant smiles before leaving the building.

"Damn." Slipped through Will's lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading and please review for updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Caught Red-Handed

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Waving to a colleague after having a department dinner, Anastasia was making her way towards the parking lot where her 2013 charcoal grey Mini Cooper sports edition was park in the front row. Pulling out her keys, she lifts her right hand up to hit the unlock button when she comes to a pause when she sees a familiar face sitting on the parking block in front of her Mini Cooper.

"Abigail, its nine o'clock at night and something is telling me that the hospital doesn't allow their patients out at this time. Or rather by themselves." Anastasia stands before Abigail with raised eyebrows and arms crossing over her chest.

"Can't I stay with you for the night?"

"No. Because one, I could get in trouble. Two, I honestly don't really know you. Three, you might be like your father."

"But I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?" Anastasia steps closer to Abigail with her pale mint green eyes glowing underneath the full moon that was casting down on the Earth tonight.

The teen couldn't help but step back to put space between the older woman and her. The way that Anastasia came forwards with those radiant pale green eyes and stone cold face, Anastasia carries this dangerous vibe that surrounds her. The teenager couldn't help but swallow hard as Anastasia stares her down. That is until a familiar black Bentley Mulsanne pulls up alongside Anastasia's Mini Cooper causing the two females to look at the newcomer.

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter. I assume you are here for the runaway." Anastasia glances away from the teenager to stare at the psychiatrist that slides out of his expensive vehicle driver's seat.

"Indeed. The hospital called about you escaping yet again, Abigail."

"Again? Wow, aren't you rebellious." Anastasia amusedly says with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Walking by Abigail, Anastasia unlocks her Mini Cooper and throws her purse onto the passenger seat before resting her left hand on top of her driver's door and her right hand on top of her Cooper's roof. She glances in between Abigail and Dr. Lecter.

"Either I can drive her, but I have no clue where this hospital is or you can take her, Dr. Lecter."

"I can take her. Abigail, please get into the car."

"I only want to get to know you more." Abigail steps towards Anastasia, snapping and pointing her right pointer at Anastasia.

"You had eighteen years to do that." Anastasia retorts with a fine raised left eyebrow in a challenging manner, licking her bottom lip before a sly smirk comes onto her lips.

"How do you know that my father even talk about you?"

"Because he was obsessed with me like you. Makes me wonder how he chosen those girls. Where to find them? How did you do it?"

"I didn't help him."

"Really? You sure about that?" Anastasia asks with an accuse look.

Anastasia was definitely not falling for Abigail's innocent act. Only Anastasia was good at performing the innocent act while mirth swirl within her.

"Yes."

Hannibal was staring in between the two women before him and he was starting to feel the tension rising. He steps forwards, slightly clearing his throat to get either of their attentions but it wasn't working.

"Answer that pretty quickly? You knew where my vehicle was. How?"

"I had looked up where the building was that you teach at. Then I took note that this was the only car in the parking lot near the building. This college was also on my list of colleges to look at."

When Abigail mention that last part, realization hit Anastasia making her eyebrows to raise. Her posture and facial expression begin to relax to the point that she was giving Abigail a small grin. This threw off not only Abigail but Hannibal too. Hannibal can see that Anastasia was up to something and it most likely wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Abigail, let's get into the car and get back to the hosp—"Hannibal didn't get to finish his sentence, not able to save Abigail from getting torn up by Anastasia.

"Colleges to look at…how is all that going for you? Why haven't you applied? Why not apply to colleges, get in them and have a life where you can get away from all of this?"

"Because all the colleges I had chosen, my father killed girls that picked the same." Abigail replies with a glare then slowly but surely her eyes begin widen as she realize what Anastasia just did.

A victorious smirk was now gracing Anastasia lips and she sends a wink at Abigail with clear amusement in her eyes upon leading Abigail right into her trap.

Hannibal steps forwards and rests his hand upon Abigail left shoulder while staring down Anastasia with an emotionless expression. Hannibal already knew that Abigail had helped with her father in choosing, or rather, luring in the girls that he requested for. Then there was the fact that Abigail had also killed Nicolas Boyle and Hannibal had helped her cover that up.

But upon what just happen between Abigail and Anastasia Hannibal has to admit that Anastasia was very good at luring in her prey to get the answer she wants.

"Would you look at that? Colleges that you have chosen where your father had killed girls that were also going there too. Now, how did you father know that those girls were going to the same colleges that you were looking at Abigail? Tsk, tsk. Goodnight, Abigail and Dr. Lecter." Anastasia gets into her Mini Cooper with the victorious smirk still gracing her lips.

Once Anastasia pulls out of the parking lot, Abigail turns to Hannibal with widen eyes filled with fear and her mouth had dropped a bit. Unshed tears were forming in her eyes causing her radiant blue eyes to glow more.

"She…she's a monster."

"No, Abigail. She is very good at being sly." Hannibal says, staring after the backlights of the Mini Cooper driving down the road until they disappear around a bend.

"Too good." Hannibal whispers to himself while walking to his Bentley with Abigail closely following behind.

…**..**

…**.. Midnight: …..**

…**..**

Metal hitting against metal making this light tinging sound causes Anastasia to arouse from her slumber. She turns to her right and she finds herself staring at the two month old German shepherd puppy. The metal tags on Hades collar were hitting against each other because he was awake and very much alert.

"Hades, what's the matter?" Anastasia whispers as she takes notice of how Hades was sitting up and his floppy ears were trying to go up pin straight in the air. Then he begins to lowly let out a small whimper type growl towards the master bedroom door.

Anastasia slides out of bed and makes her way towards the bedroom door with narrow eyes.

Hearing the floorboards creaking outside her bedroom door, she quickly yet silently moves to her connected on bathroom and turns on the light while shutting the door slightly, but leaving it open enough to cast some light into the bedroom. Whoever was outside her bedroom door, she hopes they look at the bathroom and think that she was in there; thus, taking their attention off of her empty bed.

Anastasia quickly moves behind her bedroom door afterwards. She holds her breath as the door begins to slowly creak open.

When Hades trotted down the end of the king size bed barking, Anastasia pushes the master bedroom door close with a slam. The person that broke into her house whirls around, but they soon met her strong right upper cut across the underside of their jaw. The intruder slams into her bed post and then collapses to the ground render unconscious.

Moving to the other side of the door, she lazily flicks the light switch up while staring down at the intruder lying on her master bedroom floor. Upon seeing who it was, she couldn't help the wide smile that stretch across her lips.

…**..**

…**.. Fifteen Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Anastasia opens it up and takes a few long gulps before she splashes some onto the intruder's face to wake them up.

The coldness water causes the intruder to snap awake. They try to move upon seeing her standing before them, but can only growl out in frustration as they realize that they were tied up to a kitchen chair.

"You have been very naughty, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Breaking and entering my house in the middle of the night. Now, why would you do that?" Anastasia leans back against the breakfast island counter while fidgeting with her water bottle in her hands. Setting the water bottle aside, she pushes herself off the counter to step closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal stares at her with darken amber hazel eyes and his breathing was a bit heavy. He was trapped and he couldn't figure out a way out of it. His plan to explore her house while she slept and then his mental debating of whether to take her out because of her exposing Abigail's helping her father, hadn't gone according to his plan. Instead, Hannibal got knocked out with a powerful punch across his face and he wakes up to find himself tightly tied to a dining room table chair.

He has to admit that he did make a foolish mistake of entering the bedroom with a headstrong attitude. His eyes had went to the bathroom that had its lights on, thinking that she was in there until his attention turn to the dog that began to bark. When he had turn, the door slammed and then he was knocked out. Yes, he had to admit that he made a mistake and it was a stupid one too. Yet, Anastasia did a smart move of creating a diversion. Hence, Hannibal will give her credit for that.

Before him, Anastasia stands there wearing silky blood red short shorts, black spaghetti tank top, and her hair was pulled back into a high messy bun. A few strands escaped her bun and frames her face. Her eyes were wide, showing she was wide awake and alert now.

"Either it's because, one, you don't like me. Two, you like stealing things. Three, you wanted to investigate my house and me. Four, this had to do with me talking to Abigail like the way I do. Or five, since I found out the truth about Abigail, you find it your obligation to protect her. News flash, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia steps closer to him before sitting sideways across his legs.

Hannibal stares at her with raise eyebrows as she had the nerve yet bravery to sit upon his legs so casually. Then again, she doesn't know what he is capable of, but, after this night, he had a feeling that she might start questioning him. She casually was sitting upon his lap like they have been acquaintances with each other for a while.

Anastasia lets out a fake sigh and turns to him with a tilt of her head before shaking it in a disapproving manner as if she was scowling a child.

"You have been done an act that I wouldn't think that you would do, Dr. Lecter. Then again, you do seem to be the perfect gentleman. There has to be some sort of flaw somewhere within you, right?" Anastasia says, appearing to be talking to herself until she looks at him with a grin. She reaches up to brush a few of his bangs back, away from his forehead before dropping her right hand onto her lap.

"I'm going to let you go, Dr. Lecter. Don't make me regret it like Creon did when he granted Medea one more extra day to stay in Corinth to finish her plan with getting revenge on her husband. Which I have to say was his foolish mistake to allow her to stay one more day as it was his downfall too. Anyways, don't let me regret this, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia stands up from his lap and then she pulls out a short sword from the back of her pajama shorts that Hannibal didn't even realize she had.

She waves the short sword in front of his face and drops it against her side while staring him down with sharp pale green eyes. Anastasia leans in close to his face that the tip of their noses just brush each other's.

"You appears as a dominate and dangerous man, Hannibal. But you should know something about me." Anastasia begins to lowly tell him, staring deeply in his amber hazel eyes and seeing his pupils dilating as they stares one another straight in the eyes.

"I am not to be fucked with. Got me?"

And Anastasia stands up straight, walks on the left side of Hannibal and lifts the short sword up before bringing it down with an emotionless expression.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Also, I used to have this story up once upon a time, but took it down as I lost interest in it. But now, I'm reposting it, fixing it up a bit and changing some things about it.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **A Doggy Date

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Dodging the small potholes that formed from the rain shower last night, Anastasia pulls her mini-cooper up beside a Volvo station wagon. Shutting off her vehicle, her eyes went forwards to stare at the white two story farm style house in the middle of nowhere, literally. On the porch, Will suddenly appears with seven dogs bustling out from the house and running towards her car.

Anastasia glances to her right at Hades, who was up on his hind's legs with his front paws resting on top of the door handle. His tail was wagging as he was staring at the dogs surrounding the car.

"Come on, Hades. Let's go meet your new friends." Anastasia plucks Hades from the passenger seat and opens up the driver's door.

"Oh!" Anastasia gasps out as all Will's dogs came surrounding her as she gets out. But with a whistle from Will, the dogs back away from her and were surrounding him now. Her eyebrows rose at how well-trained Will's dogs were.

"Afternoon, Will."

"Afternoon, Anastasia." Will makes his way over to her with his hands tuck in his pant pockets and his curious dogs were trailing behind him.

"Meet Hades." Anastasia holds up the two month old German Shepherd, who was staring at Will with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging with excitement upon getting attention.

This moment was when Anastasia saw a small, true smile creeping up onto Will's lips. She hands Hades over to him and stands back, watching with her arms cross over her chest. She can tell that Will was not one to smile, but when he does, it looks good on him.

"He has very long hair."

"He's a long hair German Shepherd." Anastasia confirms Will's observations as he holds Hades in his arms, petting the puppy on the head in a gentle manner.

Will's dogs were surrounding them causing Will to kneel down while holding Hades close and letting his dogs take sniffs at Hades.

"Guys, this is Hades. Hades is a puppy and wants to be your friend. Be nice and careful." Will gently tell his dogs.

Anastasia has to admit that she was interest in how Will's personality seems to change when he was around his dogs. They were his best friend, but also, the dogs were like his children too.

Snapping out of the daze of staring at Will and thinking about what his dogs mean to him, she watches as Will stands up and steps beside her. Together, they watch Hades standing before Will's dogs then let out a small bark. The other dogs begin to run around causing Hades to run after them while barking and trying to keep up.

"Now that was cute." Anastasia walks beside Will as they begin to walk away from his house and towards the vast fields that surround his home.

"Do you want coffee or anything before we walk further away from the house?"

"I'm good for now. Maybe after." Anastasia glances at him with a small grin causing him to nod and looks down at his feet as they continue walking into the field. Some of the dogs were trailing behind them and some were running around them.

They continue on their random path through the grassy field that surrounds Will's home. Anastasia was thankful that she had dressed for the occasion of walking around outdoors. Her dark tan leather knee high boots were comfortable walking through the fields.

"Tell me, Will. Did you do anything before joining the FBI?"

"I worked as a cop. Before that when I was growing up, I would work alongside my father with fixing boat motors."

"Really?"

"Yes…what did you do before becoming a professor?" Will asks her, glancing at her before looking ahead and up towards the clear blue sky. It had turn out to be a beautiful day for this walk and doggy date as Anastasia referred it as.

"Well, I did do some teaching in secondary ed while going to school. I taught Latin and myth."

"Sounds fun." Will sarcastically say, shaking his head as he remembers taking Latin back in his high school years. He passed the class, but absolutely dreaded it.

"Oh, don't sound too thrill." Anastasia jokily says while hip bumping Will. She was a bit shock that a small chuckle escape from him and a small grin came onto his lips.

"Before I was adopted, when I used to live with my uncle in Italy, I would always sit by the river and sketch. Something about being around nature deeply relaxes me. If I had a bad day or a good day, I would always sit by the river with my sketch book and relax. Sometimes take a nap underneath the tree or read a book, which was rare because I would lose interest in the book within seconds." Anastasia explains to Will as they were coming closer to the woods where a man made trail were seen leading through it.

"Being outdoors or near the water has always calmed me down. Whenever I'm around water, it reminds me of being back home and working on boat motors." Will tells her as they begin walking through the woods trails.

Feeling a bump against their legs, Will and Anastasia look down to see Hades trotting between them. Anastasia smiles and looks forwards while Will bent down a little to pet Hades on the head.

"He's a good dog."

"Yeah." Anastasia replies, not knowing what else to say to Will. She knew that their topics were running out and sooner or later he will start questioning about Abigail or something related to the Hobbs case.

As they continue walking, somehow they manage to make up conversations about memories, about having certain animals as pets or about mythology. But when they finally came to the river that Will fishes at, the two sat down on a log near the river and the dogs lie around them, that's when Will started his questions about Abigail.

"Do you hate your niece?"

"Hate is a strong word, Will. But, how can I hate my niece that I have never been around? Honestly, Will, she is like a stranger to me." Anastasia turns her head to him with raised eyebrows.

"You do have a point. She does ask about you though."

"She asks about me because she is looking for someone to understand her. Someone who would take her in and hide her away from the world that is frowning upon her right now. Someone who wants to escape everyone. Someone who isn't me."

"Why not?" Will turns his head to look at her, but then glances away from her to stare down at Winston resting his head on his lap. He pets Winston head before glancing at Anastasia in the corner of his eyes.

Pale mint green eyes stare out at the strong flow of the river. The sunlight reflecting off the clear surface of the river and creating sparkles like diamonds off the river surface. A soft sigh escapes from between smooth pink lips. Those radiant eyes look down at Hades resting upon her feet.

"Admit it, Will, I can be a bitch."

"No. You are someone who is honest and you don't take anyone's bs." Will tells her causing a low chuckle to escape her. Anastasia looks at him with soften eyes and nods her head before she looks back down at Hades.

"I'm not someone that Abigail should live with. I can't explain to you why, but I'm not fit for her to live with me. It would be hell." Anastasia tells him and clasping her hands upon her lap.

Will just nods his head as he knows that there was nothing more to be said about this topic. He continues to rub Winston head before Anastasia stood up and stretch out her body.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for that coffee now." Anastasia turns to him with her hands on her hips with a smile.

…**..**

When Will and Anastasia had made it back to Will's home, their walking became slower upon seeing Hannibal's Bentley parked right beside Anastasia's mini cooper.

"Were you expecting more guests?"

"No. Dr. Lecter likes making his random appearances to check up on my well-being." Will explains to her with a slight shake of his head.

The dogs ran ahead of them as Hannibal steps off the front porch.

"Good afternoon, Will and Anastasia. Anastasia, I didn't expect you to be hanging around with Will."

"You can't hog him all the time, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia retorts as she comes to a stop before Hannibal with Will. Hannibal eyebrows rose at her comment before he glances at Will with a small grin.

"I brought lunch. But I didn't expect another. Though, I believe there is enough to split it up and share." Hannibal explains, glancing at Anastasia with a slight glint in his eyes. Her eyes narrow back but her eyes held nothing but amusement in them. She likes that she is getting in between Hannibal's alone time with dear Will.

"I see that the bruise on your jaw is disappearing, doctor. Been icing it?" Anastasia questions Hannibal when Will walks away from them to bring the dogs inside the house.

Hades sits himself down by Anastasia side, not wanting to leave his owner with an unfamiliar face. Then again, Hades might be protecting her because he actually might remember the face of Hannibal from a week ago.

"Indeed, I have." Hannibal replies, staring her down with a calm expression.

"Did you learn a lesson about breaking into my home and trying to mess with me too, doctor?"

"Maybe." Hannibal says before the two turn to face Will, who was making his way back over to them.

He waves at them to follow him into his home; thus, both Anastasia and Hannibal did so. However, as Anastasia and Hannibal walk alongside each other, they kept glancing at one another with this mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

Hannibal holds the front door open for Anastasia making her to smirk at him. But while she was passing through the doorway, her eyes met his.

"After you." Hannibal dangerously purrs to her.

"Oh trust me; I expect nothing less from you."

Hannibal bit his tongue, but when he caught Anastasia giving him an amuse smirk, he knew that she was trying to piss him off on purpose. It was starting to work, but he wouldn't let it get to him too much. Though as he trails behind her through Will's house, Hannibal made sure that he was glaring at her back enough to make her feel it. If she wants to play this way with him then she was in a fun ride with him.

What Hannibal didn't know was that Anastasia was also going to bring him on a wonderful ride too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave reviews behind for more chapters!**

**Please and Thank You! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Perfection Has Its Flaws

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

A quill tip pen was scratching across paper after paper of student's essays on mythology heroes and their tasks for the past hour and a half. Anastasia sets aside the essay that she just finish and she went to grab the next one when there was a knock on her office door.

Glancing at the clock on her desk, she saw it was about eight at night and it was way past office hours. She had stayed on campus all day to attend one of her student-athlete game and now, she was trying to finish grading papers so that she has a free weekend to herself.

Setting aside the pen, Anastasia stands up from her desk and smoothens down her dark navy blue V-neck dress. Her black high heel knee high boots clicked across the wood floors of her office. Upon reaching the door, she rests her hand for a few seconds on the silver knob before slowly turning it while pulling the door back.

Upon seeing who it was, Anastasia threw the door wide open and stares with curiosity yet caution at this guest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too, Professor Cerise."

"You can call me Anastasia, Dr. Lecter and good evening."

"Then you can call me Hannibal." Hannibal steps into her office when she steps aside to let him in. She notices the black bag slung over his right shoulder as he steps into her office and he begins to look around, taking in her office decorations like he did once before.

Anastasia slowly shuts the office door behind him and she makes her way back over to behind her desk.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Anastasia tells him as she sit back down in her leather seat and picks the pen back up. Her eyes glance up at Hannibal, who set the bag down on one of the three seats in front of her desk.

"If I had an hour, I would greatly enjoy exploring your office. You have many intriguing items." Hannibal says, stepping to a bookshelf that held books that relate to the ancient times. But also, antiques were on the shelf. He eyes the few coins that were from antiquity times with interest.

"Well, if you want, you could. I have three more essays to finish grading." Anastasia says, glancing away from the essay to look up at him with narrow eyes. Hannibal glances at her with a smirk then turns his attention back to exploring her office.

Now that the reins were off, Hannibal was taking his time to observe all the artifacts that she had. All the books that she has on the bookshelf, then looking through the sketches, photos, and anything that was either hanging on the wall, tables or on the shelves with great interest. He greatly enjoys the arts and ancient items, such as theses.

"Are these images of the Roman Forum and the Pantheon?"

"Yes." Anastasia barely glances up to answer Hannibal. She had seen him moving to the side of the room to the wall that was behind her, where she has mostly her photos of Italy.

"Which part of Italy did you live in as a child?"

"I lived in the countryside, but when my uncle had business. We lived in Florence."

"Yes, Florence is definitely one of my favorite cities. The arts and architect of everything is magnificent." Hannibal says as he makes his way back in front of her desk and sits himself down. His eyes still continue to roam, but they would keep ending up on her.

Hannibal watches as she would take a few minutes on each page of a student's essay, making marks here or there and then thoroughly reading each sentence with a concentrated expression. As she was on the last of the essays, Hannibal starts taking out two containers from the bag with two spoons.

When Anastasia finish the last essay, her nose meets a wonderful smell of various seasonings. Putting the essays into the representative class file, she sets it on top of books before turning to face forwards towards Hannibal.

"What's the catch of you making dinner and also, this surprise visit?"

"There's no catch."

"Oh really? Doubt that. Did you make all this by hand?"

"Yes."

"Then I doubt that you would poison the food because that would be a complete waste."

"Indeed." Hannibal casually replies to her with a smirk while popping the lids off both of the soup containers. He gently pushes hers towards her and moves his in front of him. Passing the spoon to her and picking up his.

"Basil Tortellini. Simple and filling. But instead of cheese for the tortellini, its beef." Hannibal tells her, watching as she takes the first bite and her eyebrows rose. A knowing and smug smirk comes onto his face upon her pleasant expression.

"Compliments to the chef…but still, what's the catch."

"An apology for breaking into your home that night."

"Well, I have to admit that this is a nice apology. But hearing you say you're sorry would've also been fine." Anastasia tells him before dipping her spoon into the soup to collect broth.

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now, is there another reason you're here."

"Why do you persist that there is more?" Hannibal questions before bringing the spoon filled with soup to his lips to gently blow on it before eating.

"Because there is and I know there is." Anastasia answers with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She bit the end of the spoon while staring at him with raised eyebrows as she was waiting for him to explain another reason for his surprise presence and food.

"The reason for me being here is because I wanted to know you more."

"Know me more? This isn't about Abigail or anything. Or are you jealous of me spending time with Will."

"Jealous? No, no." Hannibal shakes his head as he didn't want to believe that he was jealous of Anastasia hanging around Will.

Well actually, upon seeing the two together that day with their dogs, Hannibal did feel a bit left out. He mentally shakes that feeling off and went back to eating the soup.

Anastasia slightly nods her head while pulling the spoon from her mouth and going back to eating too.

When both finish, they were sitting back in their seats and actually having a normal conversation about Anastasia's classes. Not even bringing up the topic about how he had broken into her home a week and a few days ago. Though, Anastasia was taking notes down of how Hannibal acts and if there was anything suspicious with anything he says or acts towards her.

Taking a glance at the clock on her desk, Anastasia curses in her head at the time and leans back in her chair.

"I don't know about you, but it's eleven at night and my eyes are starting to feel heavy. I wish not to drive home and falling asleep behind the wheel." Anastasia gently tells Hannibal. She brings up her right hand to cover her mouth as a small yawn escapes her.

"Excuse me." She whispers while Hannibal nods his head in acknowledgement.

Standing up, Anastasia begins to clean up her office and pack away the graded essays into her top desk draw. Tucking her wallet into her purse, she slings it over her right shoulder and she picks up her iPhone in her left hand and keys in her right hand.

"Shall we?" Anastasia tells Hannibal as he packs up the empty containers from their late night dinner. Hannibal bows his head to her and steps out of her office, but he turns to watch her lock it up then turn to face him.

"Let me guess, you parked beside me too?" Anastasia asks even though she has a good idea what Hannibal's answer was going to be.

"Yes. It made me think of how I couldn't let an attractive woman walk outside by herself at night."

Anastasia couldn't help but stop walking before they were about to step through the doors that led outside. Hannibal stops too and looks back at her with raise eyebrows as he meets her narrow eyes towards him. Fully turning to her, Hannibal's head tilts to the side in curiosity of her direct glaring towards him.

"You are definitely up to something. Dinner, apologies, walking me out to my vehicle, and now that compliment. I know that you are a gentleman, but damn, it seems to be too picture perfect." Anastasia points out, shaking her head with a slight disbelief smirk. She takes a step up to him and stares directly into his eyes.

"Though I come to realize, no one is perfect. You definitely have a flaw deeply hidden in you, Hannibal. I have every intention to figure it out."

"How good are you at being a detective, Ana?" Hannibal steps closer to her that their chests were almost touching. They would not blink or look away from one another causing their staring to intensify.

"Well enough to figure out that you're not the perfect individual that everyone sees you to be. You're hiding behind a mask and I'm wondering why." Anastasia lowly tells him before turning away and heading towards the doors. She pushes them open and holds it as Hannibal was closely following behind her.

The two walk side by side to their vehicles with a bit of tension between them.

Coming to her mini-cooper, Anastasia rests her hand on the driver's door handle before looking over the roof of her vehicle to eye Hannibal at his.

"Good night, Ana."

"Umm, good night, Anni." Anastasia replies with a nickname of her own causing Hannibal eyebrows to rise and watch her get into her vehicle.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Shutting the lights out throughout the house, except the hallway lamp, Anastasia bends down to pick up Hades to go upstairs, when he let out a low growl. Her eyes narrow down the hallway and she set Hades back down.

Pulling a letter opener from a small table in the hallway near the staircase, Anastasia kept it against her side as she move towards the kitchen. Her eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the kitchen and there was some moonlight coming through the cracks of the shutters on the windows.

Hades was trailing behind her and his eyes were slightly glowing. Anastasia takes note that he was staring right out the backyard French glass doors.

Not really wanting to go outside, but having to check what might be out there, Anastasia walks to the backyard French glass door and push the curtain a bit to the side.

Anastasia couldn't help but let out a gasp as the door was slightly crack open.

"Kidding me right now. Scaring myself." She mutters, thinking how she brought out the trash when she had come home and most likely didn't shut the door all the way. Plus, bringing Hades out a few minutes ago.

"Coast is clear, Hades." Anastasia glances down at the two month puppy that was still on high alert and now backing away from the door with a growl.

"Hades, would you—"A hand wraps around her throat and pulls her forwards into the edge of the glass door and her face smash against it.

With her face being smash against the door, Anastasia staggers back and was having black spots in her vision. She fell down to one knee and holds her face, but was grabbed by the back of her neck and pressure was added on, knocking her out.

…**..**

A low growl makes amber hazel eyes to turn away from the unconscious form of Anastasia to look down at the two month old German Shepherd.

"Shush, Hades." Hannibal bends down and picks up the dog by the scruff of the neck and holds the dog in front of his face.

"Hades. What a suiting name for you?" Hannibal says to the puppy before setting it back down and turning to grab Anastasia.

"You're right, Ana. Nothing is perfect because there is a hidden flaw in everything." Hannibal muses to her unconscious form while holding her bridal style in his arms.

As Hannibal takes her out the back door and around the house to his vehicle that was parked out a good distance from her driveway, Hannibal glances behind him to see Hades following him.

"Loyalty." Hannibal says before turning to his Bentley and setting Anastasia in the front seat, buckling her in. Hannibal picks up the puppy and set the puppy in the backseat before he shut the doors.

Hannibal went back to Anastasia home to explore the two story house a bit more before locking it up and heading back to his Bentley. When Hannibal gets in and starts the car up, his eyes glance over at Anastasia and a victorious smirk came onto his lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**Hope you are enjoying this story.**

**Leave comments behind!**

**Thank You! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Cement Walls

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Draft of cold air brushed against bare skin. The body reflexes had activated throughout the body and had cause the muscles to tighten up before loosening. It results into a shiver that shakes throughout the body. Goosebumps begin to rise up all over the body when the muscles react and is trying to warm themselves up.

A few more shivers throughout the body has finally woke the individual up. A low groan escapes from between their light pink lips and their eyelids begin to flutter open then shut.

When the eyelids slide open, pale mint green eyes stares around at the low lit room that has concrete walls and floors. Their eyes glances to the left to see a metal table with medical tools on a tray and sanitizing liquid in a bottle beside it.

Trying to move their hands or feet, they are met with the sounds of light rattling of metal chains. The eyes look down to see that their feet was free to move around, but their hands were chained up behind their back. They sat in a dark cherry wood chair.

"Well, this sucks."

"You know too much about Abigail, Anastasia. What are we going to do about that?"

"Are you sure that this is about Abigail, Anni?" Anastasia retorted as she stares straight forwards, but in the corner of her eyes, she can see Hannibal step out from a dark corner with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What makes you think that this is about Abigail?"

"You go a long way for Abigail, Anni-bal…is there a reason why you do so? And don't tell me that you have this sort of obligation towards her. I highly doubt that. You're most likely using her for something, but I wonder for what or why." Anastasia eyes him with a smirk emerging.

With a few long strides, Hannibal is before her and he cups the underside of her chin. He leans down while tilting her head back so her eyes is staring right up into his.

"You know too much for your own good. Though it makes me wonder how you detected everything as if you know from experience." Hannibal points out while he searches her eyes to see if they will dilate about the information he just stated to her.

He lets his right pointer finger trail down to her pulse on her neck and he feels that her heartbeat was perfectly calm. Staring deeper into her eyes, Hannibal realizes that she was still smugly smirking at him and she has been perfectly calm this whole time.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal, that day that you had broken into my house to do an attempt to take me out; I was being nice that night. You know, it was like the first time we met each other and whatnot. However, now, we known each other a bit longer and we even had a nice dinner together at my office while getting to know one another. Thus, I'm a bit piss off that you had not only kidnapped me and are trying to figure out why I am so calm, but also, you stopped me from getting my beauty sleep." Anastasia told him with her eyes slowly beginning to narrow.

Hannibal eyebrows rose at her explanation and now, he watches as her face turns emotionless.

"And there is something that you do not know about me, Anni. Want to know what?" Anastasia leans forwards so that the tip of their noses brushed against each other.

Hannibal slowly lets his hand slide off her chin and he caresses down her smooth neck before he pulls his hand back. He is now standing up straight and he stares down at her.

"What is that, Ana?"

"I am double jointed in the shoulders." And like that, Anastasia kicks her foot out and she lands a bull's-eye to Hannibal's groin. He staggers back and he is bent over, but he looks up when he hears a slight hiss sound of pain and then pops.

Hannibal feels as if he is watching a contortionists as Anastasia arms came over her head, shoulders pop out then went back into place as her hands were chained in front of her now, instead of behind her.

With a roll of her shoulders and she moves her neck around, a few more cracks and pops, and now Anastasia is staring Hannibal down with a glare.

"You really need to stop fucking with me." Anastasia informed him as she takes a step towards him, but she stops when Hannibal gets into a defensive position.

Anastasia gets this vicious smirk upon her lips and her eyes venture off him for a few seconds to stare around at her surroundings. Her eyes came back to rest on Hannibal.

"I feel as if I'm in an area that no one knows about. You have medical tools that are used in surgery, there are a few drains in the floor and do I smell a bit of this metallic smell?" Anastasia casually said, sniffing the air then she looks back at Hannibal with raise eyebrows.

"Have you been committing a sinful act, doctor? You might want to go do a confession." Anastasia mockingly said while she steps to the side and she begins to walk in this slow circle around him, keeping her eyes on him.

Hannibal did not like how she is circling him like he was her prey. It supposed to be the other way around.

"And a pervert." Anastasia added as she finally takes notices that she is only wearing her black booty shorts and black sports bra.

When Hannibal's right foot slightly move forwards, Anastasia stops her circling of him and she stands a few feet in front of him. Slowly, she brings her chain hands up and she sends him a fake smile then makes a 'come hither' motion with her hands.

Hannibal takes the bait and he lunges forwards to attack.

Though she had been ready for him as she swiftly dodges him making him to overrun her. When Hannibal turns around to tackle her, he feels himself freeze as Anastasia jumps in to the air, she twirls and she connects her right foot across the side of his face.

Warm liquid starts to pool into his mouth and the tang of metallic touches his tongue. Slowly standing straight back up, Hannibal brings his right hand to his mouth and he lets his fingertips touch his bottom lip. Bringing his hand before his eyes, he meets crimson red.

"You are definitely not just a professor." Hannibal mused while he drops his hand on his side, but he turns his head to the right to spit his blood out, keeping his eyes on her. Fully turning his body towards her, he takes note that she is dangling something in her hands.

The keys.

Hannibal pats his left pant pocket and see that they were gone. His eyes narrow as she takes the chain cuffs off her wrists and throws them aside with the keys. Anastasia massages her redden wrists while she is eyeing him with a cunning smirk.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy and you never turn your back on them. You never know how quick they can move and what they could do within seconds." Anastasia said as she drops her hands down on her sides with a slap.

"A bit too quick and sly." Hannibal added.

He saw that she was no where's innocent. In fact, Anastasia is a dangerous individual that is hiding her true dark potential for a while.

She is definitely not the innocent woman that everyone saw her as because with the way she moves, talks, and holds herself, such as this very moment, Hannibal knew that there is definitely more than meets the eye when it came down to Anastasia.

"Lots of training at a young age by my uncle." Anastasia told him. She shrugs of her shoulders like it was no big deal and she begins to rock on the heels of her bare feet.

Once again, Anastasia starts circling him and this time, Hannibal goes right at her to break that circle.

When his left arm wraps around her midriff, she instantly throws her right elbow behind her and she hits him in the ribcage. Hannibal grunts, but he holds her until she slams her elbow into the side of his head. His grip goes loose for only a second, but that is enough for Anastasia to quickly move.

She whirls around in his arms and she brings her right knee into his stomach. The force causes Hannibal to stagger back, but at the last second, he manages to reach out and he gets a good hold of her long brunette hair.

"AH! This is a cheap shot move!"

"And hitting my groin isn't?" Hannibal growled before he rips her forwards and he causes her to fall onto her knees.

The force of his pull had brought Anastasia close to his legs. Thus, she slams her right elbow into the side of his knees causing them to buckle under the immense force.

Knowing that this will bring her a headache, Anastasia yanks her head back and cause Hannibal to rip some of her hair out, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She had got out of the trap hold.

With great strength, Anastasia pushes up onto her hands and she swings her body around with great momentum. Lashing her legs out to leg sweep Hannibal's legs right out from under him.

Resulting for him crash onto the cement floor with a loud thud. A release of air burst from between his lips. Hannibal laid on his back for a few seconds and he comes to terms of what had just happen to him.

Never before has he had an opponent that has the advantage over him or has matched up to his fighting skills. Never before, until now.

Before Hannibal can sit himself up onto his hands, a bare foot is place against his chest and he is shove back down onto his back. Then, Anastasia drops down onto him and she straddles his waist, her hands are press hard against his shoulders to keep him flat on his back.

"Let's take a timeout for a few moments, Hannibal. Now, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen."

HIs eyebrows raise up his forehead before they come together and his eyes narrow to a glare. He did not like how she was being the dominate one; being the commander now.

"Listening, Ana."

"I'm going to leave and you are going to leave me alone right now. If you do so, I won't tell anyone about you kidnapping me or telling anyone about your secret man cave that we are in, which by the way needs some heaters. It's like a meat locker in here." Anastasia casually said him as she reaches out and is running her right thumb across his bottom lip where blood was still emerging.

"Now, I see that on your watch that it is four in the morning. So, I'm tire, I'm going to take a coat from your closet and call a cab since I think taking your Bentley is a bit too much. Alrighty? Good." Anastasia slowly gets off him, but not without sticking her finger with his blood on it into her mouth and she winks at him.

His eyes dilate upon seeing her tasted his blood with a twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"You don't taste that great, you know." Anastasia jokily told him.

She then walks away and she heads into the direction of the stairs. As her left foot comes to rest on the first step, she stops when she hears scuffling of feet and then Hannibal's voice.

"Truly, who are you?"

Glancing over her left shoulder, Anastasia flashes him a sly smirk and her eyes appear to brightly illuminate underneath the basement lights.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Lecter. I'm just a Classics professor. Ta ta till next time." And like that she vanishes up the stairs, skipping up a few steps.

Hannibal follows after, but when he gets to the top of the stairs, he hears the front door close than nothing. When Hannibal gets to the foyer of his house and to the front door, he opens it up and he looks outside. Anastasia is nowhere in sight making him to know that she had gotten away in a quick manner.

"Classics professor…" Hannibal muttered to himself before reentering his house and he shuts the door behind him.

Not seeing that Anastasia is leaning against the tree that was on the side of his house. A low snicker escapes from underneath her breath as she loves to toy with her prey before striking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Psychopathic Information

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Amber hazel eyes stare into the eyes of dark maroon color eyes. A tongue slides out of the maroon color eyes individual mouth and they lick the left cheek of Hannibal. The individual lets out a playful bark then sticks its tongue out again, panting.

Definitely not an individual, but rather an animal. A two month old German Shepherd puppy to be exact.

"Do not lick me again, Hades." Hannibal mumbled as he holds the puppy out in front of him with his eyes narrowing.

The floppy ears of Hades seem to stick up for a second as Hannibal given him a command before the ears went back to floppy.

Hannibal sets the puppy down on the ground and he begins to walk into his kitchen, but he turns to see that the puppy is following him. When Hannibal stops walking, he stares down at Hades. Hades stops walking too and he sits down beside Hannibal. Hades looks up at Hannibal with curious maroon eyes and then he tilts his head side to side while staring at Hannibal waiting for Hannibal to do something or say something.

"Intelligent." Hannibal said before he continues his way to the kitchen with the puppy following after him.

As Hannibal begins to make himself a cup of coffee where there is a few knocks on the front door. Hannibal moves around the breakfast island and he glances down, staring down at Hades, who is eyeing the doorway before glancing up at him.

"Come on." Hannibal said as he walks to the front door and he hears Hades claws clicking across the hallway wood floors.

When Hannibal opens the door, standing there in front of him is Anastasia, professionally dress to go to work. She was dress in slacks, light blue button up long sleeve blouse and high heels on her feet. A black knee length coat was over her clothes, but left unbuttons to show off her outfit underneath.

"Morning, Hannibal."

"Good morning, Anastasia. Are you here for a certain pet friend?" Hannibal asked while glancing down to his right where Hades is sitting beside his legs and tongue hanging out, tail wagging.

"Yes, but I can see that he is comfortable around you." Anastasia said, kneeling down and she grins as Hades hops over to her and he licks her hands. She picks the puppy up and stood up, staring at Hannibal with the grin still on her lips.

Just yesterday the two were fighting each other and now they act casual. But deep in their minds, they are analyzing of how to fight one another again or take the other one off guard.

"Would you like to come in for coffee? If you have the time."

"That would be lovely. As long as we don't reenact yesterday."

"Deal." Hannibal replied with a slight bow of his head before he steps aside to allow her into his home willingly.

Anastasia follows Hannibal through his exquisite home and into his chef style kitchen. Hannibal went back to making coffee and he takes out two coffee cups out of the cabinet.

"Cream?"

"Yes, please." Anastasia answered while setting Hades back onto the floor.

She stands back up while smoothening down her coat and outfit. Her eyes begin to wander around Hannibal's kitchen, taking in how everything was in dark colors and appliances were stainless steel.

"You have a nice kitchen, Anni." Anastasia clasped her hands in front of her, not touching anything as she feels as if Hannibal was a perfectionist.

"Thank you." Hannibal replied setting down a small container that contains sugar and a small container that withheld the cream.

When Hannibal made both their coffees, Anastasia is sipping hers but staring at Hannibal over her cup. Hannibal is staring her down too before he takes the cup from his lips and peeking into his cup with a satisfy expression.

"Tell me, Ana, who are you truly." Hannibal asked, looking up from his cup to stare at her with a relax expression.

"You are still going on about this."

"You had expressed yourself in a playful yet vicious manner yesterday, Ana."

"You're mostly saying that I have a few loose screws..." Anastasia drags out while sipping her coffee but smirking into the cup.

"In other words, yes. You're not crazy yet you do have certain areas that seem to be psychopathic."

"Psychopathic, eh? Not the first time I have been called that."

A light bulb seems to trigger into Hannibal's head at the new information. He sets his coffee down and his head turns a bit to the side as he eyes her with interest. Anastasia sets her cup down, staring down into her coffee then up at Hannibal with the tiniest grin.

She knows that Hannibal is enjoying the new information. His amber hazel eyes have this twinkle in them now.

"Not the first time? Have you been to a psychiatrist before?"

"As a child yes. The records disappear when I was put into the orphanage. That was the only thing that I liked about the orphanage. Didn't want others to find out, thus, burning about my visits to a psychiatrist when I was very young in age." Anastasia told him, lifting her cup to her lips and she takes a long sip.

Pulling the cup from her lips, she slowly licks her bottom lip and her eyes venture up to stare across the breakfast island to she stare right at an intrigue Hannibal.

"Why did you have to go to a psychiatrist?"

Right index finger going up into the air, Anastasia wags that finger back and forth. A smirk graces Anastasia lips as she stares at Hannibal with a mocking expression.

"That is all the information you are going to get out of me today, Anni. Now, I must go, so thank you for the coffee and dealing with Hades. I hope we can do this again." Anastasia sets the empty coffee down on the marble top breakfast island.

Looking to her right, Anastasia bends down, picking up a hyper Hades and she stands back up while winking at Hannibal as she holds Hades close to her.

Anastasia shows her way out of the house while Hannibal stays back in the kitchen. Both his hands are resting on top of the breakfast island and a thinking look on his face as he was trying to figure something out.

What is it about Anastasia that has him craving her? And not in his cannibalistic ways.

…**..**

…**.. Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

"Would you say that Medea was a sadistic woman on a mission to make Jason suffer? Maybe a tragic heroine? Or was she just a complete nutter?"

A few students snickers at the last part as Anastasia was standing beside the lecture desk that held the computer on it. A presentation was behind her about the playwright of Medea by Euripides, one of the author's earlier works.

"Nutter." Someone mumbles off to the side causing Anastasia to glance over at them with a smirk then she looks around the class, waiting for a student to answer.

"Tragic lover." A familiar accent spoke out from the back of the room.

"Ah, Dr. Lecter. Way to slither yourself in my classroom. Everyone, this is a _good friend_ of mine, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He's a forensic psychiatrist, who likes to analyze people and he likes to follow them around like me." Anastasia said, stressing on the word 'good friend' as she didn't know what Hannibal and her relationship was with each other.

Some students smirked and most look back to take in their new guest. Hannibal keeps his focus on Anastasia, not paying any mind to her curious students' eyes.

"Tragic lover, Dr. Lecter?"

"Medea was betrayed by her husband, Jason. Back then, being divorce was losing your honor. Medea, a woman who is not only betrays her country by leaving with Jason, but also, she had killed her brother in the process. Thus, losing her status in her homeland for her actions and being exiled where Jason and she escape to Iolcus. Then she loses more when her husband, the man she is in love with and had children with, is leaving her for a younger, royal woman. It soon becomes a domino effect when she is exile from Corinth too. Rage filling Medea as she had given everything up for Jason and now losing everything. In that time and society, being left by your husband, she would become nothing. Therefore, she transition from a wife and mother to a revengeful, malevolent woman with descriptive killings. She has nothing, so what does she have to lose." Hannibal explained, crossing his right leg over the other and resting his hands on his right knee.

With such a long description of a simple, short story of what the play was about, the students couldn't help but stare at Hannibal with their mouth slightly agape. Their attention turn forwards to where Anastasia is standing. Anastasia crosses her arms over her chest and she walks a bit forwards to stand in the middle of the room since the students desk were shaped in this horseshoe way to leave space in the middle of the room for professor to walk around.

"Good explanation on the play, Dr. Lecter. Many would say that Medea would not be categorized underneath this tragic heroine type role and that she would have emotions as she done her killings. Yes, she did have emotions, but then again, she still went through with such gruesome acts just to get the satisfaction of watching someone else suffer. She was someone who couldn't accept the hard, harsh truth. No one likes to become powerless. To her, she had to keep her power, her vengeful state against Jason, even if it meant to get rid of the children."

"Murdering others, the audience feel sympathy for Medea. But when it comes to the children, everyone gasps in disbelief. It's a reversal within the plot."

"Indeed. Euripides does a good job at that and makes many question themselves on who they should support in the story." Anastasia added on as she turns to walk back to the podium where she shuts down the computer.

She plucks the flash drive out of the computer and slips it into her purse that is resting against the side of the podium.

Papers were ruffling around the classroom and zippers of bags echo in the air as students see that their lecture is done for the day.

"Alright, tonight's homework is online. It is a short essay assignment about three pages. It mostly giving me an argument about what we were talking about today on Medea actions." Anastasia said before she waves her students off and she went back to cleaning up her notes on the table that was beside the computer keyboard.

Hannibal waited until the last student leaves the classroom before he pushes himself out of the chair, buttoning up his suit overcoat before he makes his way across the room to stand before Anastasia.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having your presence this afternoon, Anni?" Anastasia faces him with raised eyebrows.

"Lunch."

"Lunch? Did you bring food again?"

"Of course. I am caution about what I put in my body. Therefore, I always prepare my own meals." Hannibal told her.

Anastasia slowly nods while slinging her purse over her right shoulder and walking around the podium. Hannibal steps up beside her and they begin walking towards the classroom door.

"Great. You sound like a health nutter."

He couldn't help but turn the upper part of his body towards her, staring at her with raised eyebrows at her comment. Never before has he been called that. When it comes to Anastasia, Hannibal is having feelings that she is that one person that can say things to him that he wouldn't improve if others said it towards him. When it comes to her, it felt different. In a way, it sort of felt nice to not have someone trying to always impress him by acting in a way they normally aren't like and thus, they are a fake person. For Anastasia, she is a humble woman yet kept him on his toes.

"I am going to resent that comment."

"Everything, Hannibal? You won't even eat from a restaurant?"

"Force myself to at times when I'm out with a group. Or I do look over a review of the restaurant and see if they get their products from an ethical butcher." Hannibal explained as he keeps pace beside her as they begin walking through the hallways.

"Right…so, if I was to eat French fries and a hamburger in front of you from a chain restaurant…"

"Do you know what is in that?" Hannibal glanced down with seriousness, but it lighten up upon seeing her snickering, showing that she was just messing with him.

A few students walking by, waved to Anastasia making her to wave back with a smile before she turns her attention back onto Hannibal.

"What if I want to go to the café and get myself a coffee or some sort of beverage? Would you get one too?"

"Water."

"Really?"

"You said some sort of beverage." Hannibal pointed out causing her to roll her eyes and mumble a 'touché' underneath her breath.

They were outside now and Anastasia is leading them into the direction of her office. Hannibal quickly mumbles about going back to his vehicle to grab the food and he left to do so, disappearing into a crowd of students.

…**..**

Upon entering her office, Anastasia could not help but let out a breath of relief of not having any more classes to teach today. She makes way to her desk and drops her purse beside it before falling into her leather desk seat with another relief, but this one for finally being off her feet.

She kicks off her heels underneath her desk and she brings her right foot up to massage them before doing the same to her left foot, relieving any cramps that were developing.

Dropping her feet back to the ground, she wiggles her toes and flexes them to hear satisfying pops from them. Her eyes look up when she a few knocks hit her door.

"Come in." Anastasia said, pulling her chair forwards so her legs are underneath her desk.

Her hands clasp together on top of the desk while her eyes stayed focus on the door to see who was coming in, but she does have a good feeling of who it was.

The office door opens up to show Hannibal walking in with a black lunch bag slung over his shoulder. He shuts the door behind him and makes his way over to the front of her desk.

Pushing some picture frames and trinkets to the edges of the desk to make room for them to eat, Anastasia looks up at Hannibal as he stops before her desk.

"What do you got for us today, doctor?"

"Today, we have fettuccine with chicken liver sauce." Hannibal sets the bag on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

He unzips the bag and he begins to pull out two containers with utensils wrapped up in napkins.

"Did you just say chicken-liver, Anni?" Anastasia pulled a face as he puts one of the container's in front of her.

"Don't worry, there aren't any chucks or anything. It is liquefied." Hannibal reassured her while setting his own container before him.

She uncaps the container and picks up the wrapped utensils and begins to unravel it. With her head bowed, she looks up through her eyelashes to see Hannibal pulling a thermos out of the bag and places a cup before her container and one in front of his.

"I have made my own cranberry juice. Hopefully it came out good as it was my first time." Hannibal told her as he pours his homemade juice into both their cups before setting the thermos aside.

Hannibal unbuttons the two buttons on his suit overcoat as he sits himself down and he reaches for the wrapped up utensils.

Anastasia pulls a fork out of the napkin it was once wrapped in and she begins to twirl her fork between her fingertips to get some fettuccine wrap around the fork teeth.

"Hmm, you know, I can picture you picking out the livestock of chicken from this ethical butcher since you are careful at what you put into your body. I can see that perfect chicken trying to run away from their hands."

"Well, he didn't run fast enough." Hannibal purred to her with a charming smirk and darken mischief eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter.**

**Please leave comments behind!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Deep Curiosity

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Cherry red liquid trails down a freshly sharpen chef knife.

Drops constantly hitting the cutting block and forming a perfect round puddle. A poke of the tip of the chef knife it is dripping off of and the small puddle shakes.

There is a sweet smell that is swarming around the kitchen where two individuals were the cause of it. They were making dishes for a few guest for the night.

Dropping a few strawberries into a glass bowl, Anastasia looks up to stare at Hannibal pulling out a small square baking sheet out from the wall oven.

Hannibal had the idea of making small strawberry tart squares that will go along with a crème caramel dish.

Setting the chef knife down, Anastasia walks over to the kitchen sink and she washes her hands off, getting the stickiness off her hands, thanks to the strawberry juice. As she scrubs her hands with soap, her eyes look over to Hannibal, watching him put the tart pieces onto a drying rack.

But what is really going through her mind is why the hell he invited her over out of nowhere. She does not understand this man at times or what his motives are, but she knows that he likes surprising people at the last moment. She can see that he acts normal yet he is not a normal person by any means.

"I have a question for you."

"Hopefully I will have the answer for you." Hannibal replied, still keeping his focus on placing the tarts onto the drying rack with a concentrating look as he did not want to break any of them.

"Why did you invite me over? What is the catch?"

This time Hannibal looks up at her after placing the last tart piece onto the drying rack. He sets the pan that the tarts were once on aside and he pulls the kitchen towel that he slung over his right shoulder and he wipes his hands down.

"Is everything with you a catch when it comes to me?"

"When it comes to you, yes, there is a catch to things. You're a man full of surprises and some reason, I feel as if I am always the one to unwrap it." Anastasia said, walking back up to the breakfast island and resting her hands on the surface top.

"Well, it comes to Will and I attention that Abigail wants her life story to be told. Both Will and I found that it was not a good idea for her to tell anyone about it. But she is consider an adult as you so engraved into her head." Hannibal explained and he begins to refold the kitchen towel into a neat rectangle.

"Ha, who is she going to tell her sob story too? The press? Cause I know that she'll make me look bad and call me a bitc…naughty word." Anastasia pointed out, catching herself from cursing when Hannibal shot her a look with raised eyebrows.

"Do you by any chance know of a reporter by the name of Freddie Lounds?"

About to reach for a baking sheet that has a thin yet hard caramel spread across the wax sheet, Anastasia pauses upon hearing that name. She shuts her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and she continues forwards with grabbing the sheet to begin breaking the hard caramel. The caramel pieces were going to be this sort of headpieces for the top of the crème caramel dish. But she stops again when that reporter's name keeps circling around in her head.

Anastasia looks up at Hannibal with narrow eyes to which Hannibal stares back with peak of curiosity upon her glaring at him, or rather, his comment.

"Freddie Lounds, really? How the hell did that snake get involve with any of this? That woman is truly the most annoying fly that buzzes around places she should not be and no matter how many times you swat at her, to kill her, she always manages to escape." Anastasia ranted and glaring down at the hard caramel sheet. She went to punch it, but Hannibal is beside her in an instant and catches her wrist before she can go into a rampage.

He now knows that Lounds pissed Anastasia off and he wants to know why. He thinks Lounds might know something about Anastasia past, however, Hannibal did not know that he was in the wrong and that Anastasia just doesn't like the woman.

Anastasia knew who Freddie Lounds is. Usually people find out about Freddie Lounds if they want some juicy, dramatize blog about crime scenes. The red headed reporter never wrote anything about Anastasia, yet. But Anastasia does have a feeling it might happen when Lounds finds out that Anastasia is Abigail's aunt that won't take her in. That'll be a top story making Anastasia to mentally roll her eyes.

The reason behind such disdain for the reporter is because she gets way into people's business. Yes, Anastasia understands that journalist have to get all the juicy details to give to the public. However, when it came to Lounds, she goes over the top on stories and makes them into soap opera stories. She dramatizes everything and sometimes puts her own information about whoever she is writing about, not caring if it is a lie about whoever. As long as she gets views and high reviews, she will keep doing what she is doing. Anastasia absolutely wants to kick the woman off her high horse and kick her ass to next week.

"Such a descriptive, vivid, and accurate statement about Ms. Freddie Lounds, Ana." Hannibal said, letting go of her wrist and watches her grab hold of the glass bowl that has slice up strawberries in it thanks to her cutting it for him.

"Is she coming here?"

"Not tonight. For tonight, only Will and Jack are coming over for a casual dinner."

"Will is coming? I feel like I have not seen him in ages." Anastasia blurted out, looking up from the bowl of strawberries and to look at Hannibal. She quickly looks away to hide her amusement when she saw that Hannibal narrow his eyes on her upon her lively comment about Will coming

"Why a glare, Anni? You are not thinking about attacking me just because I like having Will around." Anastasia turns to Hannibal, stepping up to him while resting her right hand on the breakfast island.

Her head tilts to the side as she stares at him with a small smirk. She can see his pupils dilating and the color of his iris darkening. Seeing his reaction, Anastasia knew that he is most likely experiencing emotions that he commonly doesn't feel, such as, jealousy. And she is enjoying seeing him like this.

"If you are presuming that I am jealous, you are wrong."

"Don't lie to yourself Hannibal. I can tell that you are a tiny bit jealous of Will. But I am not going to accuse you of anything because you'll just deny everything." Anastasia holds her hands up in the air, showing she is not going to put up a fight about this.

Hannibal aimlessly plucks a strawberry that has not been cut yet and he stares at it, turning it between his fingertips before his eyes flicker to Anastasia.

"What is there to look forward to about Will?"

"Well, he did not kidnapped or try to hurt/kill me. That's a main reason." Anastasia pointed out, reaching forwards to grab four small square plates that the crème caramel will be going on.

The four plates will soon be nicely garnish with liquid caramel around the crème and have drizzle marks going across, back and forth, across the plate. Then there will be broken yet sharp edges of pieces of the hard caramel that will be place on top of the crème as the head piece.

"And Will is like his dogs. The innocent puppy." Anastasia gives Hannibal a puppy look then snickers when Hannibal actually roll his eyes a little bit.

"And what am I?"

"You? You are the wolf that somehow manages to blend in with the sheep in a field." Anastasia told him, her eyes staring at the strawberry he holds in his fingertips and seeing how he stops twirling it when she said this comment.

"That is an interesting perspective of me." Hannibal replied, not offend at all by her comment.

Hannibal knows that the comment is very much true and he is good with blending within the society, blending perfectly with being normal when in fact he is a serial cannibalistic killer. He perfected his 'normal' mask to hide his true dark flawed self from the society that surrounds him.

"Anyways, let us get this done before we get too far into our metaphorical comments." Anastasia pointed out to which Hannibal smirks and nods his head.

When Anastasia went to go back to breaking the hard caramel sheet, Hannibal holds the strawberry that he had been holding before her lips.

"Hannibal, I am not a huge fan of fruit."

"Try it. I have grown these strawberries and frozen them up until now. I want to see if they still have their sweet flavor."

"I am pretty sure that you can do that yourself."

"Ana." Hannibal used a tone for her to not defy him.

"Alright, alright. I'll force myself to eat it." Anastasia mumbled, reaching out to take it but he pulls his hand away. Dropping her hand to her side, Anastasia stares at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're going to feed me?"

"Open up."

"Really? I swear…" Anastasia muttered, trying not to roll her eyes but she tilts her head a bit and slowly opening her mouth.

A satisfy smirk comes onto Hannibal lips and he brings the strawberry to her mouth.

"If you think that this is going to give you brownie points as prince charming, die hard romantic, it doesn't." Anastasia told him just before she bites into the strawberry.

"Wasn't planning it to be." Hannibal replied.

While Anastasia bit into the strawberry she holds his stare. When she pulls back, her lips were slightly dark from the strawberry juice and moist.

"It's good." Anastasia told him once she chews and swallows it.

Hannibal stares at her for a few seconds before his eyes scan over her face, but mostly, his eyes kept flickering to her lips. He is silent during this time before he gets a sly grin and he looks back into her radiant pale mint green eyes.

"That is good. Shall we continue?" Hannibal said, turning away from her to go back to finishing up the dessert plates for tonight.

Anastasia stares at his back for a few seconds, wondering what that whole incident is about before shaking it off for now.

Sometimes Anastasia wonders about Hannibal's thinking process rather than her own. Something told her that his mind is like endless labyrinth that many would get lost in if they try to solve him.

She went back to the caramel and begins to break pieces off to decorate the top of the crème caramel dessert. Though, she finds herself glancing at Hannibal every few minutes.

"If Freddie Lounds is to ever come here, would you let me have full reign on her if I am invited?"

"You are acting as if I control you, Ana." Hannibal said, turning to her just as he is about to start on the tarts.

"I feel as if you would hold me back from using my full potential."

"What is your full potential, Anastasia?" Hannibal quickly asked with a serious expression.

He wants—no—he needs to know more about Anastasia and who the hell she truly is. At the moment, Anastasia is a bag of mysteries and every time he reaches into the bag to find something new about her, it's either innocent or lethal. All he wants is to tip that bag upside down and watch her hidden contents about her life to pour out. Deep inside, Hannibal is trying to stay patience even though he is actually feeling desperate to figure her out so that he can use whatever he finds to his advantage. Though, he does have an odd feeling that last part will not happen. She is too sly to let him try to take any sort of advantage over her.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, how about we finish dinner and the dessert up before our guest arrives, yeah?" Anastasia winks at him with a kind smile before she turns her attention back to decorating the tops of the crème caramels.

For now, Hannibal can only send her curious glances while he begins to place strawberries on top of the tarts. Even though he wants to lock her up and make her tell him all her secrets.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter in this series.**

**Please leave comments/reviews behind to get the next chapter out sooner.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Full Reign

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Loud alert barking from Hades causes Anastasia to look up from grading her students' mid-term exams and she stares towards her study room door.

Setting the quill tip pen down, Anastasia pushes herself out of her seat and she walks around her desk to head out of her study room. From there, she makes her way towards the foyer to see Hades standing before the front door, loudly barking.

"Hades, enough." Anastasia tells her three month old German shepherd.

The loyal companion bows his head and backs away from the door to stand beside her. Anastasia walks forwards, unlocking the front door then cracking it open a little to see who it is. Automatically, she throws open the door when she finds herself staring into the familiar face that she swears been stalking her.

"Lunch or dinner?" Anastasia simply asked, stepping aside to let in her guest.

"What about both?" Hannibal replied, holding two brown paper bags in either of his arms. Both filled to the brim of various ingredients for both day meals.

Shutting the front door behind him and locking it up, Anastasia steps to Hannibal and takes on of the bags from him before leading him down the hallway and to the kitchen. Hades trotting alongside the two of them like a guard.

"I suppose that I'm going to be helping you with making all of this?" Anastasia asked as she sets the bag down onto the kitchen breakfast island. Hannibal stands besides her, setting down the bag he is holding too.

"Yes." Hannibal answered while he already starts to dig through the bag before him and pulling out containers and vegetables.

"Right. Do you mind starting whatever you're planning to make while I have to finish up grading the last few papers?"

"Not at all." Hannibal looks up at her with a grin making her to nod before leaving the kitchen.

Hannibal looks around the kitchen to map it out and he went to step forwards to begin searching all the draws and cabinets for certain kitchenware when he felt eyes on him.

He looks down to see maroon brown eyes staring up at him in this 'I'm-watching-you' manner.

"Hades."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It had taken about twenty minutes for Anastasia to finish grading the last few papers. She packs her work up and slides it into the backpack before she gets up and returns to the kitchen. Before Anastasia starts to help Hannibal, who is bustling around the kitchen, Anastasia washes her hands.

In the wall ovens, Anastasia can see that there is some sort of roast in one of them. She glances over at Hannibal, who is standing at the butcher block countertop of the breakfast island. He holds out a chef knife to her as she steps over to him.

"Roast for lunch?" Anastasia nods her head towards the oven then looking at Hannibal with raised eyebrows.

If they are going to have roast for lunch, she can only imagine what dinner will be like.

"Sandwiches. Slice the meat into thin strips. Something simple."

"Right. Something simple." She sarcastically said to which Hannibal pauses in cutting up lettuce and he turns his head to look at her with raise eyebrows at her sarcasm.

"Why say it like that?"

"Because nothing is simple when it comes to you, Anni. I found that out." Anastasia points the chef knife at him as she said this.

A feral smirks appears onto his lips and he went back to slice up the lettuce head in precise slices.

"True." He said after a few seconds causing Anastasia to snort before she gently laughs. Hannibal cannot let out a few chuckles of his own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The set up outside was pleasant and relaxing.

Through their lunch, Hannibal will ask Anastasia about who designed her backyard as he enjoys the patio layout that they are eat it and their surroundings.

The backyard is an eye-catcher, especially the trees. First, there is a short stone walkway to larger stone slabs that has the iron patio set in the center of it. There is a few Japanese Maples and Cherry Blossom trees surrounding the area and around the yard. There is ground lights near the walkway and stone slabs to light up the patio/sitting area.

The yard brought this peaceful atmosphere and it is a lovely feeling as the two ate while Hades is lying underneath the table, near their feet.

"Tomorrow night, I wish to invite you to dinner."

"Something is telling me that it is for a special occasion."

"Good guess. You can say it is."

"Who is it?" Anastasia asked, picking at the garden salad that is a side dish to their homemade roast beef sandwiches.

"Will, Abigail and…Ms. Lounds."

Once the last name had been stated, Anastasia hand pauses in stabbing at her garden salad. Slowly, she sets the fork down beside her plate and she stares right at Hannibal with a sly grin. Leaning back in her seat, crossing her right leg over her left and arms crossing over her chest, she is all business.

"Oh? Really now?"

A sly smirk cannot help but appear onto Hannibal's lips while he brought his glass of water up to his lips to take a few long sips before they get into this conversation. His eyes staring at her over the brim of the glass, liking how Anastasia eyes went animalistic for a few seconds. Then there is a mischievous smile on her lips now. Hannibal definitely wants to know more about her to figure out why she is innocent one moment then a vicious dark individual. But also, how she is can portray herself as an innocent woman when in fact she is far from being innocent.

The thought of innocent until proven guilty echoes into Hannibal's head making him to mentally snort in amusement in his head. That statement can be made about him too.

"Yes. Abigail wants her story to be told."

"If that story ever gets out, it is going to have more negative reviews then positives. You do know that, right? And why the hell Lounds of all people? She would probably make the story a fiction more than non-fiction."

"I do have to agree with you on that. But it is Abigail's choice. I do remember about you saying that she is eighteen and you have no reign over her."

"I don't. She can do whatever she wants. If she thinks that this is going to gain her some popularity or some sort of nice attention then she can have fun. She won't listen to us even if we yell it to her through a megaphone." Anastasia told him, standing up from her seat to begin cleaning up their plates.

Hannibal stands up also and begins to help her clean up their mess.

One of the fork's got knock off the table, but with quick reaction, Anastasia left hand shot out and caught it by the teeth. Hannibal froze in cleaning up, noticing how Anastasia eyes are dilated then relaxing, but he is a bit impress at how fast she move. He didn't even have time to react like the way she did; definitely showing him that she has quicker reflexes than him.

"You have very fast reflexes, Ana."

"Hmm, one of the great things about being trained as a child in fighting and using all senses."

Anastasia decided to let another secret of her childhood out of the bag, knowing that Hannibal is dying to know more about her. With him asking her many times about her past and wanting her to express things, Anastasia knew that Hannibal is trying to lure her into his webs. She knew that he is trying to figure her out as he enjoys solving a new toy before tossing it aside when he figures it out and gets bored with it; thus, tossing it away.

…..

The new information got Hannibal eyebrows to raise as Anastasia gives him another piece of her past to him. Seeing her smirking at him then sent him a wink before she walks off into the direction of her home with Hades trailing behind her, Hannibal knew that Anastasia knows that he is trying to solve her.

He shakes his head, picking up the plates that she left behind and he follows after her and into her home. He stares at her, knowing that he is caught red-handed about digging into her to get information. However, he doesn't know for sure if Anastasia knows that he is trying to solve a way to bend her to his will; to be like him and do his ways.

While they clean the dishes, glass cups and utensils, Anastasia had went to grab another kitchen cloth to dry the plates off when she takes notice of one of her fears.

A huge spider.

The sudden scream escapes her and she chucks the kitchen cloth at the ugly eight-legged creature.

The sudden scream causes Hannibal to be startle and jump a little. His widen eyes instant and he quickly looks over to Anastasia to see what is wrong. However, she just brushes past him and she is waving her right pointer finger at the counter where a kitchen cloth is thrown.

"What's the matter?"

"Spider."

Hannibal cannot but to owlishly blink at Anastasia saying this and then seeing the terror on her face because of a spider. There is no way this is the innocent yet vicious woman he seen many times with a sharp tongue. A chuckle escapes him as his disbelief look towards her disappears and replace by amusement.

"Are you serious, Ana?"

"Just kill it."

"What is the magic word?" Hannibal asked, stepping towards the counter and he begins to pull the kitchen cloth off the spider that she threw it on.

"Please." Anastasia said, taking a few steps back away from him as she doesn't want him to do anything mischievous, such as, throw the spider at her for laughs.

Her hands clench the breakfast island countertop edge as she watches Hannibal find the spider, brush it on the floor then steps right on it. Grabbing paper towels, Hannibal cleans the spider off his shoe and floor then crumbling up the paper towel and throwing it into the trash.

When Hannibal looks over to Anastasia with clear amusement still in his eyes, Anastasia glares at him.

"Don't you even say it."

"You are afraid of spiders? I would have never expected that." Hannibal said anyways.

"I just don't like them or insects for that matter. But spiders just give me the chills and…" She didn't finish her sentence as she shivers at the thought of spiders everywhere.

Hannibal shakes his head and he went back to washing the last dish and utensils.

"Sooo, you never answer me about you letting me have full reign of being myself when I come face to face with Ms. Lounds." Anastasia brings back up, wanting an answer.

"Only if you tell me why you had to see a psychiatrist as a child?"

A sigh escapes Anastasia as she knew that she would have to pay a price when it comes to Hannibal. Walking back over to the sink, she stands beside Hannibal and watches him finish washing the dishes and places them into the drying rack.

"A trade in a way?"

"Yes, Ana, a trade, or rather, a deal."

"Well, I guess that I can tell you. As a child I was trained to defend myself. My uncle had wanted me to be emotionally and mentally fit. He didn't want me to go crazy or lose my mind thanks to some of the intense training that he had put me through. Therefore, I had to go to a psychiatrist to keep me in check. Though, there was times when I would go into this dark thinking mode and I held nothing back when expressing such feelings in that dark mode. That psychiatrist had actually got freaked out by me. Thus, they did call me psychotic at times." Anastasia explained, shrugging her shoulders as if this information is no big deal.

"Interesting. Intense training and mental and emotional training." Hannibal replied, taking in all this new information like a sponge.

"In a way, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think that my uncle just wanted me to be able to defend myself. He told me that he was raised up the same way. But the training had been intense making me to wonder if our ancestors were warriors or something." Anastasia muttered the last part, shaking her head.

"Maybe your uncle was a hit man or something of some sorts."

"Maybe. Better watch out, doctor." Anastasia winked at him.

"You are an interesting woman, Anastasia. I'm happy that you have shared this information with me." Hannibal told her with an appreciated smile. Now, he knew that she can stand up to him physically and mentally too.

"Yes, so…"

She didn't finish her sentence and just got this innocent look upon her face, knowing that her expression and few words would make a statement to Hannibal that he will surely understand.

Getting what she is getting to once again, Hannibal chuckles and steps closer to her. He reaches out, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face and behind her right ear. Dropping his hand to his side, Hannibal did make sure that he let his fingertips brush against her jawline.

"You may have free reign."

"You won't get mad at me for making comments and you won't attack me afterwards once everyone leaves?" Anastasia asked.

"No."

The sly smile is once again on her lips as she takes a step closer to Hannibal that they were actually press chest to chest now. Her right hand is now near his chest, fingertips trailing down his tie before dropping her hand away from him.

"Dress or slacks?" Anastasia questions, wondering what type of dress code is Hannibal's dinners.

"Dress."

"Hmm, I think that I'll wear a lace one." Anastasia told him before standing up on her toes and she lays her lips against his cheek. She stays on her tiptoes, keeping her lips brushing against his cheek, hoping that she is getting to him.

"We are going to have a very interesting dinner time, Hannibal. If you don't take my fun away tomorrow night, Hannibal, maybe I might show you how vicious I can be after dinner." Anastasia purred to him, pulling away from him but quickly a gasps escapes her when he grips her chin in his left hand and keeps her staring into his darkening eyes.

"You ever play with fire, Ana?"

"Yes, many times, Anni." Anastasia lowly replied.

"And what happens?"

"You get burn. But know this, Hannibal, you may be comparing yourself to a flame, but trust me, I know how to handle and stroke it very well." Anastasia slowly told him towards the end with a sultry look.

His eyes dilated, a feral look glisten in his eyes and a dark smirk could not but grace his lips.

He is deeply enjoying this seductive dark side of Anastasia.

Very much.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Dinnertime

…**..**

…**.. The Next Night: …..**

…**..**

The doorbell echo throughout Hannibal's home causing the three people in the kitchen to look up, wondering which female will be at the door.

Is it Ms. Freddie Lounds or is it Ms. Anastasia Cerise? There is only one way to find the answer out.

Sitting the chair in the corner of the kitchen that was near a wine cellar, Abigail looks up with an innocent expression but nervousness is clear in her eyes.

Will is leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands tuck in his slack front pockets. He is focus on what he might say during dinner to Lounds, but he knew not to be a complete asshole, especially in Hannibal's presence. He knows that Hannibal is all about mannerism. There is just a lot of built up frustration and anger towards Lounds for making Will appear like a psycho in her blogs.

For Hannibal, he lifts his hand away from a dish that he is decorating, wipes his hands off on a kitchen towel and then he was off in the direction of the foyer to answer to the doorbell ringer.

Opening up the front door, Hannibal grins as he sees that it is Anastasia that has arrived before Ms. Lounds. And like she had promised, Anastasia is wearing a black lace style dress.

It was modest yet brought this seductive look to her. The dress showcases off her long define legs. The dress has a round neckline, sheer lace long sleeves and a lace bodice. The back was all lace too as Hannibal notices when he lets her into the house and he check her out from behind. The bottom piece of the dress was a flare skirt that stops about mid-thigh on her. The black open toe high heels gave her enough height to almost be looking into his eyes.

"Good evening, Ana."

"Good evening back, Anni. I brought you a gift." Anastasia holds up a long black shiny gift bag with dark blood red tissue paper erupting out of it.

Accepting the gift from her, he wraps his left arm around the bottom of the long bag then reaches in, feeling top of a wine bottle. Pulling it out, he sees that it is a French red wine that is Bordeaux-style and is an expensive wine.

"Thank you, Ana."

"There is one more item at the bottom of that bag."

Hannibal eyebrows rose before he digs some more into the bag until his fingers brushes against something ridge yet smooth. Pulling it out, he turns it in his palm and his eyes look up at Anastasia for her explanation.

"It's a gold coin that I had found in Athens. Its dated back to BCE and as you can see that supposed to be the Goddess Athena." Anastasia explained to him, pointing to the image on the antique, priceless coin artifact.

"Ana, this is rare." Hannibal said, a bit speechless that she is giving him something valuable and rare.

"I know, but I have another. I have taken notice that you had some coins in your office, so, now you can add that to your collection."

Hannibal puts the wine back into the bag, but slips the ancient Greek coin into his pant suit pocket, wanting to keep the rare coin close. He steps to her, resting his left hand on her lower back and tugs her close against his body. Her eyes glance up at him through her eyelashes with sharpness upon him bringing her close to him.

"Thank you, Ana. This is very generous of you. I might keep this coin here and place it within my bedroom." Hannibal smoothly says, lays his lips on her hairline and shutting his eyes as he takes in this cherry blossom scent that was very pleasant to his nose.

Anastasia knew that their relationship that is still forming is definitely a strange one.

Hannibal led Anastasia to the dining room, where Will and Abigail are about to seat themselves. Before Hannibal can point out which seat Anastasi should take, she walks out of his hold and she sits herself beside Will and she will be sitting on Hannibal's right as he sits at the head. He sees that Anastasia will be sitting on Will's left and diagonal from Abigail. So that meant that Anastasia and Lounds will be face to face with one another.

"This is going to be interesting." Hannibal mumbled, walking to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and open a wine bottle up.

But before he can do any of that, the doorbell rang making him to pause in his tracks and lets out a heavy exhale from his nose.

Anastasia eyes Hannibal with a smirk, seeing him shutting his eyes and breathing out heavily. When he open his eyes back up and turn to head back to the front door, their eyes connect and she winks at him. Hannibal shakes his head while adjusting his suit overcoat and he leaves the dining room to go answer the front door.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Anastasia asked, adjusting herself in her seat and she glances back and forth between Abigail and Will.

"Fine." Abigail mumbled, playing with the silverware resting on napkins.

"Good so far. You? Your classes?" Will asked, turning his attention off of Abigail and looking at Anastasia with those greenish blue eyes. His eyes instantly flickering away before he can look Anastasia in the eyes.

"I'm doing well. Classes are going smooth and the fall semester will be ending in another week. I decided to not give out an exam, but instead have students either choose between writing me a paper or do a creative project." Anastasia explained, resting her clasps hands in her lap.

"That is good." Will lowly replied, his eyes flickering up to meet her eyes before he looks back over at Abigail and his expression turn blank.

This makes Anastasia to look back and forth between the two with her eyes, seeing how Will appear to have this accusing look upon his face which is being shot at Abigail, who is looking down at her lap.

Hannibal enters the dining room to see how quiet it is. Or rather, Anastasia looking in between Will and Abigail, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Her eyes flicker up to Hannibal, who glances at her with raise eyebrows.

"Well, good evening everyone."

Instantly all eyes are on the red head reporter, who stands there with a wide smile and clasps hands in front of her as she sways in her spot. This is the one and only Ms. Freddie Lounds.

"Ms. Lounds will you please…" Hannibal waves his hand to the empty chair that is on Abigail's right. But also, Ms. Lounds will be on Hannibal's left side and she is to sit parallel to Anastasia.

As Lounds went to sit down, she pauses and holds her hand out to Anastasia. Hannibal pauses in going into the kitchen to see how Anastasia is going to react.

"Hello, Ms. Crimson. We haven't properly met, but I'm Freddie Lounds. I heard some interesting things about you."

"Oh really? I wonder from who." Anastasia said, forcing herself to shake Lounds hand while her eyes flicker to Abigail, who is finding her lap an interesting spot to stare at.

"Yes, like how a great professor you are. But then what about your niece here."

"Yes, what about my niece? Dear tell me what I should know about the niece that hasn't once talk to me this whole time this whole thing has been going on. Or for the whole time through her life. Please, tell me." Anastasia waves her right hand to Lounds while leaning back in her seat and giving both Lounds and Abigail a smile, patiently waiting.

Hannibal shakes his head moving to the kitchen, feeling like Anastasia has everything under control. If he hears something breaking then he'll make his way back into the dining room to stop anything crazy. He spent a fair amount of money on those plates and silverware.

At the moment, Hannibal has all the plates made, but he glares at one of them knowing that he has to toss it out. Since Lounds had now informed him that she is a vegetarian.

…**..**

In the dining room, Lounds and Anastasia are having a stare down. After Anastasia comment, Lounds tries to bring up information about Anastasia, but Anastasia rudely cuts her off every time, denying everything.

When Hannibal enters the dining room, Anastasia makes sure to not be so rude, but it is hard to bite her tongue when Lounds is presence. Hannibal places everyone's plates before them except Lounds, but he soon appear again with a solo plate.

"I feel terrible, Ms. Lounds. Never had entered my head that you might be a vegetarian. A lapse on my behalf." Hannibal apologized, playing a plate in front of Lounds where the plate holds various gourmet veggies.

"Research always delivers benefits." Lounds said, picking up her fork and stabbing into her salad before Hannibal can sit himself down at the head of the table.

"_Research gathering for you is through seduction and opening your legs." _Anastasia lowly mumbled in fluent Italian underneath her breath.

Hannibal eyes snap to Anastasia, who casually lifts her glass of water up to her lips and her mischief eyes flicker over to Hannibal, knowing that he knows what she said and no one else does.

"Hmm?" Lounds looks at Anastasia with raise eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. Just reminding myself about a senior's research proposal that I have to look over for them again." Anastasia perfectly lied with a fake charming smile.

When Hannibal sits himself down and pulls himself closer to the table, his right hand reaches out and he cannot help but rest it against Anastasia left thigh.

Anastasia keeps herself from jumping at Hannibal's warm large hand on her left thigh. She is not going to lie, but his hand is sending a lot of inappropriate thoughts through her mind and she is feeling warmer than usual.

"_The deal." _Anastasia simply whispered to Hannibal making him to release her leg and his eyes to flicker to her.

A flash of something Anastasia couldn't catch in his eyes makes her curious on what it was.

"If it contradicts a good story, hell, publish it anyway." Will jeered, coming out of nowhere.

Anastasia had been lifting her silverware towards the slice sirloin steak when Will spoke out with such sharpness to his voice that Anastasia eyes shot over to him. She never would've expected the unsociable, innocent puppy Will Graham to fire a shot.

"Are you still angry that I called you insane? The libel laws are clear, Mr. Graham." Freddie replied, smirking as she appears like she enjoys getting Will on the edge.

Hannibal glances at Lounds with a calm expression, but usually when he stares for a while at someone with such an expression, he definitely is not thinking of happily things.

Anastasia sees the way Hannibal is staring down Lounds before going back to eating his meal. She shakes her head, knowing that Hannibal would most likely strangle Lounds if he could. He is Will's psychiatrist, so anything mentally place upon Will is relevant to Hannibal too.

"Who made you into a psychiatrist?" Anastasia blurted out, her left eyebrow perking up.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Will mumbled, aggressively cutting into his food.

"Research."

"I say flash me a doctorates instead of taking definitions from books and twisting them to your satisfaction." Anastasia retorted, cutting into a slice of meat and bringing it to her mouth, biting into it while staring right at Lounds too.

"Insinuation is such a gray area." Will added on, backing Anastasia last statement up.

Anastasia chews her food, but glances at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing how his eyes kept looking back and forth between Will and Lounds. The verbal fight between Will and Lounds has to get out first before they even think about having a serious talk about Abigail's proposition about making a book about herself.

"Insane isn't really black and white, is it? We're all pathological in our own ways." Freddie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You choose the version of the truth that suits you best and pursue it pathologically." Will firmly state, lifting his fork up now and placing a piece of slice steak into his mouth.

This dinner appear to be a Freddie versus Will match up and who will get the last words in this conversation. Anastasia finds herself enjoying it, only tossing in comments when she finds it the perfect opportunity to.

"Everybody decides their own versions of the truth. I'm here because I want to tell Abigail's version of the truth." Freddie proclaimed, giving Abigail a brief look and smile before looking at everyone else with that smile.

The tension only keeps rising in the room and the youngest one in the room looks like she is going to pass out from being so anxious, especially with the way she is fidgeting in her spot.

"See that you do." Will replied.

"I don't have anything to hide." Abigail quickly said.

That is when Anastasia definitely knew something is up between Abigail and Will. When Will looks at Abigail with that accusing look again after Abigail's comment, Abigail catches Will's eyes and they went wide.

"Everyone has something to hide, but I won't tell anything you don't want me to." Freddie said, completely oblivious to everyone around her not paying attention to her but looking at Abigail with curious and/or suspicion looks.

"Look at your aunt for example."

"Excuse me." Anastasia sets her silverware down, but her left hand is hovering over the knife.

Hannibal turns his head to Anastasia, but his eyes look down to Anastasia hands, seeing how her left hand is hovering over the knife, ready for anything. He looks back up and in between the two adult women.

"You have something to hide, don't you? There is a gap in your records of your childhood."

"Oh really? Pry tell me how you like your blogging site."

"Why ask that?"

"Because I'm wondering what would happen if you lose it because you end up looking up information that is confidential. Also, I'm pretty sure that I can find some sort of loop hole of something you illegal did." Anastasia calmly said, licking her bottom lip then flashing all her teeth in a feral yet charming smile.

Will stares at Anastasia with wide eyes behind his glasses and mouth slightly agape. Abigail looks in between Lounds and Anastasia, seeing how relax Anastasia is and how wide eyes Lounds got, showing she got caught in looking confidential files.

Anastasia once pale mint green eyes darken and it sent this shiver throughout Lounds body. Those eyes are vicious and merciless in Lounds point of view and they are directed right at her.

Hannibal stares straight at Anastasia, his curiosity peaking even higher as he can see the lethalness pouring off of Anastasia in waves.

"So, I'm curious, who is the person you lure into your bed to get such information?" Anastasia innocently asked.

Spit went down the wrong tube for Will making him to cough and reach for his wine glass, taking a long sip of wine. Hannibal just lifts his wine glass up and taking not only a long sip, but a big gulp. Abigail is wide eyes, not believing this is happening. Staring at Anastasia, Abigail just knew that there is no way that she can beat Anastasia in any sort of mind games.

There is only silence making Anastasia to pick up her silverware and go back to eat with a victorious smirk.

Hannibal sets his wine glass down, glancing over at Lounds and for once the outgoing woman is speechless. He clears his throat while picking up his silverware to continue eating, but decides to cut through the thick tension that is building up.

"You must understand our concerns. We care about Abigail. Our only thought is to protect her." Hannibal said, trying to get back to the original conversation before Lounds dug herself her own grave slot.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Lounds picks at her salad then glances up at Hannibal.

"She's already exposed. Her silence until now has been taken as guilt. This book is about her innocence. I want Abigail to have a future." Lounds stated, setting down her silverware when she notices Hannibal sent her a disapprove look for playing around with her food.

After that statement is made, Lounds looks at Will first than at Anastasia. The two got into another stare down.

"Unlike some people."

"You know, you have not only step into a warzone from your earlier comments. But now, you stepped on a freakin' pressure grenade and have to stay on top of it. With these continuous comments to shoot me down when you know it won't work." Anastasia said with a disbelief look at how Lounds keeps digging herself into a very deep hole.

A familiar throbbing pain is starting to begin above his left eyebrow making Hannibal to grab his wine glass again and drink away the headache that is forming.

"Well, that is what we all want." Will replied, glaring at Lounds over the rim of his wine glass.

"We all want what's best for Abigail." Hannibal sharply stated causing everyone at the table to look at him with their own shock expression.

The headache is definitely spreading and pulsating around his head. He needs more wine and maybe a hot bath to release stress from his body.

The tension only intensify after his comment, no relief.

"This is possibly the finest salad I've ever eaten in my life. Shame to ruin it with all that meat." Lounds said, before stuffing a cube cucumber into her mouth.

Anastasia rolls her eyes, not caring who sees. Will just blankly stares at Lounds while Hannibal's fingers twitch on holding the knife in his left hand. Abigail is once again looking at her lap.

As dinner is coming to a close, Hannibal went to get dessert leaving the dining hall altogether.

"You know, I wonder why you won't take Abigail in your home."

"Why? Do I have this obligation to do so?" Anastasia sighed, not believing that Lounds hasn't stop talking to her.

"She's your family."

"To be blunt, the aunt piece is just a label put on me. I was never in her life and she was never in mind. We don't share the same last name and we don't share the same blood. Abigail is an adult now as you can see, she is making a decision to talk to you." Anastasia pointed out.

"What if I said that I wanted to live with you?" Abigail speaks out of nowhere.

"Have fun trying to, especially with the FBI watching your every move." Anastasia turns her head towards Abigail, seeing that Lounds words is enough to motivate Abigail to speak now.

"It's not my fault that my father turn out to be a killer." Abigail said.

Hannibal went to step into the dining room, but stops himself as Anastasia snorts and shakes her head at Abigail before staring the teenager down with a feral smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks to suck, doesn't it?"

And like that, Hannibal pretends he forgot something in the kitchen and turns back to find a new wine bottle.

This time, Will looks at Anastasia with wide eyes, seeing that wrath side of her. His eyes look over at Lounds, who is staring between at Abigail and Anastasia with interest making Will to sneer at the red head reporter. He can see that Lounds is enjoying this drama argument happening.

"Don't even think about writing this." Will hissed at Lounds, who only smirks and slightly nods her head making Will to clench his fists underneath the table.

"You know what, I think that you can't accept the fact that you are my aunt or your brother was a killer."

Before Anastasia can retort, Hannibal steps into the dining room with the dessert.

"Enough." Hannibal said, not wanting anymore words of this to be exchange, especially in the presence of Lounds. He can see that Lounds is just absorbing everything up with happiness and he can see the ideas forming in her head for her next blog.

Throughout dessert, Abigail is staring down Anastasia, who lifts up the fork and stabs it deep into a piece of fruit while staring down Abigail with an emotionless look. The teenager lost that stare down battle and quickly looks away.

Soon, Hannibal is escorting Lounds out of the house, but before she can leave, Hannibal steps before her and stare down at her with a serious expression.

"Is something wrong, doctor?"

"I suggest you do not write anything ill about Ms. Crimson, Ms. Lounds."

"Oh? Why is that? Don't want your little girlfriend to get bad remarks?"

Ignoring that comment, Hannibal steps away from Lounds to let her out but he will have the last word.

"Because I do know that she can make your blog disappear within forty-eight hours, Ms. Lounds. Do have a good night." Hannibal said, shutting the door in her face when she turn to stare at him with shock.

Hannibal fixes his suit overcoat and walks to the dining room where Will is getting ready to leave too. Not wanting to deal with Abigail, Hannibal waves at her to put on her coat.

"I thought that you are going to be driving me back."

"I have come down with a migraine after that dinner. Let Will drop you off on his way home. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"No." Will simply said.

"Ana, you stay." Hannibal said, resting his left hand on her lower back and keeping her from walking to the foyer to get her things.

"Fine." Anastasia replied, moving away from him and she walks into the direction of the kitchen, but she will be passing a glaring Abigail at the same time.

"You're right, I can't accept the fact that I'm your aunt because I'm truly not and I don't see myself as your aunt. As for your father, he may have been a killer, but…" Anastasia is saying as she pauses beside Abigail.

Bending down, Anastasia mouth is near Abigail's right ear.

"At least he was discreet about it for a while and I'm not the one that is following his footsteps, am I? Or you." Anastasia smirked before standing up and walking the rest of the way into the kitchen.

The two men stare at Abigail and seeing how pale she became, her mouth slightly agape and unshed tears appearing in her baby blue eyes. Whatever Anastasia said to her that they couldn't hear, deeply affected her.

Once Will quickly took Abigail away, Hannibal locks up the front door and with long strides, walks right into the kitchen. There he sees Anastasia sitting on a section of the counters and she is drinking water out of a wine glass.

"Do inform me what you said to Abigail?"

"Why? Did she cry because she got the truth?"

His hands were place on either side of her hips within seconds, trapping her there. His amber hazel eyes darken and flecks of maroon are visible now.

"Ana."

"Hannibal." Anastasia sets the glass of water down while glaring at him, not liking how he told her that he'll let her have free reign tonight and now, he is an angry bull towards her.

"The truth truly hurts, Hannibal. You probably know that. She did things that many want to know, but she is denying everything and she plays the innocent act. Seeing Will accusation eyes on her, I sort of smack me in the face. The truth about Abigail and I knew I had been right since the time she came to me in that parking lot that night and you came to pick her up. I had been right. She is just following…" Anastasia stops speaking as she begins to march her right pointer and middle finger up Hannibal's shoulder like a person walking.

"In her daddy's footsteps." Anastasia said, stopping her finger person on his left shoulder before sliding her hand down his tie and vest.

His eyes are still dark, but then a matching smirk comes onto his lips and a flash of impress in his eyes.

"You cease to amaze me with how you work, Ana." Hannibal lowly replied, husky to his tone as he pushes against her knees and his face closer to hers.

"You cease to amaze me with how you are trying to figure me out, Anni, so you can manipulate me to do things like you." Anastasia mockingly said, poking him on the nose then shoving him back into his breakfast island behind him, with her feet.

Hannibal notices her heels were missing from her feet. He looks at her as she jumps down from the counter and she stares him down with her hands place behind her on the kitchen counter.

"I told you, Anni, I know how to stroke the flame without being burn." Anastasia purred.

A blanket of warm cannot help but wrap around his body, especially down south at how malicious and cunning Anastasia has been tonight. Her actions were not usually something he would tolerate from others, but he gave her full reign and he is glad he did for he enjoyed every minute of it. He learned more about her ways and how sharp of a tongue she can have.

Hannibal steps up to her, reaching out to grip her chin and tilt her head back to stare down at her while he pushes his body against hers.

They stare into each other eyes and Hannibal is starting to lean down, but Anastasia puts her right pointer finger on his lips, stopping him in motion.

"I may have mention about how vicious I can be after this dinner tonight, but I forgot to mention, I'm a relationship woman. Not a one night stand." Anastasia said, before pulling away from him and she begins to walk away from him.

She bends down to pick up her discarded heels and slide them back onto her feet. Once on, she turns back around to stare at him to see him clenching the kitchen countertop edge before looking at her with desire yet a bit of frustration.

"How far are you willing to go to have all of me, Hannibal?" Anastasia asked, about to step out of the kitchen to leave with the last word, but that didn't happen.

"More than you know, Ana. More than you know."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter. **

**Please review for the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Stop Talking

…**..**

…**..A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

It is the second to last day of classes of the fall semester and Anastasia is letting one of her classes decide what they want to talk about today.

As Anastasia went onto talking about gladiators in the Colosseum, there is a knock on the classroom door. She pauses in talking and she stares at the door with the rest of her students, curiosity filling all of them.

A student gets up and opens the door where a bouquet of flowers show into the doorway before a florist delivery guy steps in too. Anastasia stares around at her students, seeing they are glancing at each other and whispering about who is the flowers for.

"Those are beautiful." Anastasia said, staring at the Stargaze Lilies before looking at the florist, who has a smile on his face.

"These are for a Ms. Anastasia Cerise."

"What?" Anastasia blurted, owlishly blinking in shock as the chuckling florist delivery steps up to her and sets the bouquet down on the table that has her notes on.

"Good day, ma'am." The florist is still chuckling, leaving the room.

Once the delivery guy left, the students, especially the young women begin to ask about who are the flowers are from. They begin to say whoever sent it is a romantic or how that is the cutest thing.

Seeing a card on the flowers, Anastasia plucks it out and she pulls a small card out of the light pink envelope.

"To Ana. Hope you are having a glorious day. Hannibal." Anastasia read out, not realizing that she spoken out loud.

"Aww!"

Hearing the students say together, Anastasia shakes her head while setting the small card back on the beautiful bouquet of flowers. She has a feeling that Hannibal is trying to prove himself that he is worthy for her and he will try hard to have her to himself.

Soon, Anastasia dismisses her class and she stands before the table, staring at the large bouquet, shaking her head. A laugh escapes her and she begins to pack up her things before she steps to the bouquet with a grin.

"He's good." Anastasia smiles, picking the bouquet up and taking a sniff of the flowers while walking out of the classroom.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Few hours later, Anastasia is back home and she is walking up the steps to her house when she notices another bouquet of flowers.

"You got to be kidding me." Anastasia mumbled, leaning down to pluck the envelope from that to see it is from Hannibal.

"He is too good." Anastasia said, knowing how Hannibal is trying to win her over.

Bringing both bouquet into the house, Anastasia greets Hades as she walks by the puppy that is getting bigger and bigger by the months. Setting a bouquet in the kitchen and one in the dining room, Anastasia goes to a cabinet where she begins to make Hades his meal.

"Here you go boy." Anastasia sets the bowl down while petting Hades head before standing up.

The door bell ringing makes her to groan and tilt her head back, staring at the ceiling and wondering if that is another delivery. Going to the front door, Anastasia unlocks it and swings it open.

"Alright, if you are another de—Will?"

Wide greenish blue eyes stares at her and blinking owlishly behind his thick frame glasses.

"Um, another what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What can I do for you, Will? Actually, come in. Sorry."

Will walks in as Anastasia steps aside and shuts the door behind him. Anastasia leads Will into the kitchen, where he bends down to pet Hades, who has abandon his food once the guest entered.

"I was passing by and decided to stop by."

"Heading to Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes. I have a few minutes to spare." Will said, looking her straight in the eyes before looking away and his eyes come to rest upon the bouquet sitting on the breakfast island.

Anastasia glances over the flowers, seeing that the envelope is not in Will's view, much to her pleasure. She doesn't need him to see that Hannibal is sending her things. She feels like if Will is to see those flowers are from Hannibal, he will begin to question her in a psychoanalyzing way.

Her eyes flicker back to Will, realizing that he is a bit open and he is speaking more than usual.

"Why are you here, Will? You here to scowl me." Anastasia stands before him, resting her left hand on the breakfast island top.

"You upset Abigail." Will firmly informed her, glancing at her before looking down at their feet.

"Why do you feel like you have an obligation towards her, Will?" Anastasia fires in reply, feeling herself getting slightly piss off now.

"Why do you feel the need to reject her?" Will finds himself stepping towards her as he can feel the familiar flood of adrenaline taking over his system.

"Why do you feel the need to act like her surrogate father, Will? Because you feel guilty for firing nine or whatever rounds into Garret. Is that it?" Anastasia snapped, stepping closer to him.

No remorse is coming from her, her eyes darkening as she stares Will right in the eyes. She keeps moving her head to meet his eyes, no matter how many times he moves his head to avoid staring her in the eyes, Will loses the battle.

Their eyes meet.

Danger is simmering in pale mint green eyes as Will can see. Anger is radiating off her with a mix of annoyance for the Abigail topic to be brought up every time they meet. There is something else in her eyes, something that Will had seen in Hannibal's eyes the one time he look into the doctor's eyes.

Something unknown and that is what makes fear tremor through the viewer.

"I killed her father." Will said through slight clench teeth.

"And do you think that she wants someone else to step in his shoes? Huh? Answer me that one, Mr. Graham." Anastasia lowly said in a serious tone, staring him down as they are actually keeping eye contact.

"She needs someone. Maybe you can step in."

"She doesn't need me. You don't realize that she has you wrapped around her fingers. She knows that you will drop anything to be by her side when she needs someone to talk to because you have this obligation in your mind to take care of her." Anastasia hissed, about to step back but Will left hand snaps out to catch her right wrist.

Her eyes snap down to his hand before looking into his eyes, seeing his pupils dilating.

A growl from Hades is to the side upon seeing Will taking aggression towards Anastasia.

"Am I getting underneath your skin, Will? What happen to the innocent puppy?"

"Why do you reject her, Anastasia?"

"Why are you so high strung of being her new father, Will?" Anastasia leans forwards, mockingly saying this to him.

There is complete silence making Anastasia to smirk.

"I thought s—"

The hand on the side of her neck keeps her in place from moving and her to stop speaking.

Slightly chap, his lips are soft against her own.

Anastasia eyes widen as Will is kissing her.

When Will pulls back, his eyes are soft then as he stares at Anastasia shock expression at him kissing her. Will eyes widen in realization at what he just did.

"Anastasia, I—"

"Please just don't." Anastasia lowly said, holding her right hand up then turning away from him, not believing that he had actually did that.

"I'm going to go." Will quickly said, leaving her home altogether.

Anastasia just stares at the wall, ignoring Hades bumping his head against her leg. Her right hand comes up to her lips, touching them as they are still a bit moist from Will's lips. Shutting her eyes, Anastasia shakes her head as she can't believe that just seriously happen.

"What the fuck is going on today?"

…**..**

…**.. An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The whole time through the session, Hannibal notices that Will is fidgeting and doesn't appear to be paying attention to anything. Every time Hannibal mention something to Will, it appear to go into one ear and out the other.

"Will, what is distracting you? You appear to be lost. Are you feelin—"

"I kissed Anastasia."

The silence became deafening in the room.

For once, Hannibal feels like he wants to lunge out of his seat and tackle Will sitting parallel from him. Instead, he holds himself back by clenching the seat arms, clenching his teeth and swallowing a bit hard.

The thought of him sending flowers to Anastasia today, trying to win her over. Now, Will telling him this, Hannibal is seeing red.

"I—I didn't mean it. I started an argument about Abigail, Anastasia turn into this viper with words filled with venom and I—I just shut her up."

"By kissing her?" Hannibal lowly said in a questionable tone.

Will's right leg is bouncing, he stops that after he sees Hannibal staring at his leg then looking at him with darken eyes. Under Hannibal eyes, Will is starting to feel himself shrinking as he can feel aggravation coming off of Hannibal for the first time.

"Are you alright, doctor?"

"Perfectly fine, Will. I notice that our hour is up." Hannibal stands up, buttoning his suit overcoat, staring at Will for a few seconds with an emotionless look before turning on the heels of his shoes and walking towards his desk.

Slowly, Will stands up from his seat and he runs his right hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes flickering to the good doctor, seeing how tense Hannibal looks and not his cool collective self.

Will knew that someone or he did something wrong to get Hannibal to break his perfectionist personal.

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

The iPhone begin to buzz again making Anastasia to pick it up then set it back down when she sees _Hannibal _flashing across the screen for the seventh time.

"He told him. He told him and now we are going to have a cage fight once again." Anastasia muttered, falling down onto her king size bed with a loud annoyed sigh.

Lying there and staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, Anastasia shuts her eyes then pushes herself off her bed. She stands on the side of it to begin pulling the dark maroon red comforter back when there is a knock on the front door.

"Fuck me." Anastasia groaned before tossing the comforter down and making her way out of the bedroom then downstairs.

Hades lifts his head up from his new doggy bed then lies it back down as Anastasia waves at him in a calming manner.

Unlocking the door, Anastasia opens it up to stare at Hannibal.

"You do realize it is twelve at night."

There is no words to her as Hannibal pushes the door open and steps in, slamming it shut behind him. He reaches back, locking it while Anastasia takes steps back away from him as a dangerous vibe is coming off of him.

"Can we not do this?"

Silence.

Only his dark eyes stare her down and he begins taking dominate steps at her.

Quick on her feet, Anastasia sprints up the stairs and towards her bedroom where she has artifact weapons as decoration in her master bedroom.

Stomping is heard behind her but she doesn't look back as that wastes time.

Sliding across the wood floors, she runs into her bedroom and straight to the bookshelf where she has a short sword on a display stand. Grabbing it, she went to pull it out of its sheath, but a tip of a dagger is underneath her chin.

Setting the short sword back down, Anastasia slowly turns around to stare up at Hannibal. Raising her hands up to show that she is harmless, Anastasia slowly begins to realize something.

"Wait, why are you coming after me when Will is the one that kissed me?"

"You are the one that ran." Hannibal pointed out.

His comment is valid and he does make a point making her to drop her hands on her sides and tilts her head to the side.

"Then why are you here, Hannibal."

Putting the dagger on the shelf, Hannibal turns away from her and begins to pull off his suit overcoat. Anastasia just stands back and watches with curious eyes as Hannibal unbuttons his long sleeve shirt cuffs and rolls them up.

"Hannibal?"

"I don't like when someone interferes with our game."

"This is a game to you. Cause if it is, get out."

"Let me rephrase that." Hannibal lowly said, not meaning what he meant before. He only said it that way because it had sound better in his head, but coming out of his mouth, it was not good.

Walking back over to her, Hannibal is now standing very close to her that their chests are almost touching each other. His eyes flicker over her body where she is only wearing a light teal color tank top and silky black pajama pant bottoms.

"I hate when someone touches what is mine."

"Excuse you? Yours? That is a sucky way to ask a woman ou—"

These lips are smooth, warm and complement very nicely against her own. Hands grasping either side of her face to keep her in place. This time she actually kisses back after being cut off once again.

When Hannibal pulls back only a little, Anastasia eyes flicker open and she is staring into dark hazel maroon eyes that is swirling with a mix of amusement and desire.

"Do I have to give you any answer now?"

"It's midnight. I believe that it can wait." Hannibal mumbled before taking in her lips again in a deep zealously kiss.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter that was sort of a filler/getting things rolling and a bit interesting!**

**Keep the reviews coming in for constant future chapters!**

**Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** The Past Hurts

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Warm air contacting the frosty air causes this cloud of fog to form as Anastasia exhales. Out of Anastasia nostrils and mouth like a dragon blowing out hot stream of steam.

There is flurries starting to fall from the sky in the early morning. The sun is slowly coming up to give heat to the Earth, but the winter season is starting to hit. The air is dropping and Anastasia is feeling her throat beginning to hurt from the cold air as she is jogging.

Dress in winter running gear, Anastasia ignores the climate and the sudden snow flurries starting to come down from above. She keeps her breathing pace the same as she jogs alongside the side of the back roads that lead to her home.

As she ran, there is some cars that will pass by but not much as Anastasia home is out in the woods area. When the presence of a car is coming up behind her, sometimes she looks back and sometimes she moves a bit further off the road. But when the presence of the car appears behind her, the sound of a supercharge engine makes Anastasia to glance behind her.

There the familiar blackish green Bentley Mulsanne pulls up beside her. The passenger window rolling down.

"Morning, Anni."

"Good morning, Ana." Hannibal said, going close to ten miles per hour as he keeps his vehicle steady beside Anastasia jogging form.

"I have less than a half of mile to go, Anni. You can go up ahead." Anastasia said, glancing at him before looking forwards where she sees in the distance her mailbox.

"Alright." Hannibal turns forwards, the passenger window begin to go up.

Before Hannibal can accelerate, Anastasia takes off into a sprint towards the mailbox that is coming closer and closer to her.

Hannibal eyes shot up as Anastasia sprints forwards and she has already cut down the distance within seconds. Accelerating, Hannibal begins to pick up speed but has to slow up to turn into her driveway.

A smirk is on Anastasia face as she cuts into her driveway and she still sprints towards her home. Running up the steps, Anastasia stops on the front porch, rests her hands on her hips and she turns around to face the driveway where Hannibal is parking his Bentley behind her Mini Cooper.

Anastasia turns around and unzips the pocket on her winter running jacket. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the front door. Footsteps climbing up the steps makes her to glance over her shoulder to see how quick Hannibal is already near her.

Entering the house, Hannibal follows in and begins to take off his winter jacket. As Anastasia pulls off her jacket, she freezes as she doesn't feel the caress of the trinket of her necklace on her chest.

"My necklace." Anastasia reaches up to her neck, finding that the thin leather rope is gone; thus, the trinket of an angel feather is gone too.

"No, no, no."

Hannibal eyebrows rose as Anastasia pulls her jacket back on and rips open the front door. He has never seen her look scared and desperate before, especially for a necklace.

"Ana?"

"Hannibal, you don't understand. I have to find this necklace." Anastasia told him as she begins running down the driveway while looking back and forth across the driveway ground.

Hannibal jogs after her, running in dress shoes isn't comfortable either. Looking around the ground too, Hannibal eyes keep glancing up to see how frantic Anastasia is looking for this necklace.

There is definitely a story behind this necklace that Hannibal wants to know. He needs to know what is so important about this necklace and whether there is new information about Anastasia that he can file away deep in his mind to use later.

They went down the driveway, side of the road and now they are going down a woods trail that Anastasia jogs through. Hannibal sees that she is getting ahead of him. Flickering his eyes down, he pauses and kicks a few leaves away to see a silver sterling angel feather twinkling up at him.

"Ana." Hannibal said, bending down to pick up the trinket but no leather rope.

"Anastasia!"

"What?" Anastasia shouted back, turning around to see him holding up his hand and shaking his hand.

Hannibal braces himself as Anastasia sprints towards him then slowly comes to a jog then a stop before him. He hands her the trinket to which she takes, stares at it with a brightest smile that Hannibal has ever seen gracing her face. The smile made her skin glow and her pale mint green eyes to glow even more.

There is pure excitement radiating off her and soon, Hannibal finds his face being grabbed and an over excited Anastasia is deeply kissing him before letting his face go. She pecks his lips again before she steps back. They stand there in the middle of a woods trail staring at one another. Hannibal owlishly blinking at her, his mind going blank for a few seconds when Anastasia had kissed him.

The snow flurries turn thicker and now it is snowflakes falling. The white of the snow is making Anastasia eyes radiant even more than usual.

"You are definitely telling me more about this necklace." Hannibal blurted out, watching her emotions go from happiness to dread.

Now, she has his deepest curiosity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A wall clock in the kitchen is the only sound echoing, ticking every second. Sitting in stools at the breakfast island across from one another, Anastasia and Hannibal have been staring at one another for the past few minutes in silence.

Adjusting his suit coat and unconsciously smoothing out his tie underneath his tailor button up vest, Hannibal clears his throat making Anastasia to run her right hand through her hair and let out a sigh.

"What does that necklace truly signify to you, Ana?"

Licking her lips, resting her clasps hands on top of the breakfast island but her fingers keep moving around, twitching.

"I…I had a little brother named Arthur."

"When?" Hannibal lowly asked, sitting up straighter on the stool and feeling some of his bones popping from not moving around for a while.

"We move to live with my uncle…my uncle didn't die of a heart attack or medical reasons. That's a cover up. He was murder." Anastasia begins to tell him.

Hannibal knew that he is going to get greater material of Anastasia childhood past. Finding that out, he can rearrange those pieces to see what makes her the way she is today. How she functions? Unless there is more to her past other than her childhood that makes her the way she is today. However, he'll just have to wait and listen.

"Arthur eyes were a light hazel color. He had beautiful blonde hair that reminds you of honey combs that he had taken after our mother. I got the chocolate brunette hair after our father. Whenever Arthur would smile, he brighten up the atmosphere. He could make the grumpiest person to smile when he flashes his dimple smile. He reminded me of a cherub in any heavenly paintings." Anastasia smiled, staring at her hands as she unclasps them to stare at the angel feather trinket resting in her right palm.

"He had given me this on angel feather trinket on my tenth birthday saying that he never saw anyone run as fast as me. That I should become a runner. Well, I did. I did what he wished for me to do." Anastasia lowly laughs, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

There is a slight sadness undertone to her voice as she keeps continuing on. Hannibal can only stare, keeping his mouth shut and his eyes focus only on her, nothing else.

"I remember the night that it happen clear as day. I had just turn sixteen, Arthur was thirteen going to be turning fourteen in a few months. The night had been quiet, no creatures outside were making music, no clouds in the night sky and there was a sharp edge crescent moon high in the night sky….They had got past the guards that were out front, snuck through in the back door and that is when I heard the first shot…my uncle had been in his study and he was killed first…" Anastasia stops speaking as she sets the trinket down.

Anastasia runs her hands through her hair, gripping her head for a few seconds before dropping her hands on the breakfast island with a slap of the palms.

"Arthur had been downstairs going to get a glass of water…that's when I heard the second shot. My uncle owned three German Shepherds. Zeus, the biggest one of all always hung around me. He had protected me that night, attacking the two guys long enough for me to run towards the back door. The guards were bursting through the front door…the backdoor had been in the kitchen." Anastasia looks up at Hannibal, unshed tears filling up in her eyes.

It became silent again as Anastasia looks away to stare at the wall clock, not liking how she is becoming weak in front of Hannibal. But she never told anyone of her little brother, which isn't on the file or how her uncle had been murder like her little brother that night.

"His eyes weren't that beautiful light hazel color anymore. I had nightmares of his glossy eyes staring at me and blood all over the kitchen floor." Anastasia admitted, shutting her eyes before pushing herself off the breakfast island stool.

Opening her eyes, Anastasia walks around the breakfast island to get out of the kitchen, not wanting Hannibal to see her have a mental breakdown. But a powerful arm stops her by wrapping a strong arm around her waist and she is then pull into a broad hard chest.

"Ana."

"I—I hate being like this in front of people, especially you. No one should see me like this." Anastasia whispered, shutting her eyes and bowing her head.

Hannibal stands up from his seat, his chest pressed against her back and his hands come to rest upon her hips. Her head tucks underneath his chin.

Thoughts begin to run through Hannibal head about how Anastasia says she isn't fit to be Abigail aunt or have the teenager live with her. Now, Hannibal can see that this might be part of the reason why. There is more to Anastasia that Hannibal knows that makes her not want to have Abigail get to know her or live with her. But this story of her late sibling, he knows this is part of the reason.

"I understand."

"Do you?" Anastasia pulls away from his grip, turning around to face him with narrow eyes.

"You're not the only one that used to have a sibling and lost them at a young age."

A tear manages to escape and slides down Anastasia right cheek making Hannibal to reach out and swipe it away with his right thumb.

"Let's go get a new chain for your necklace." Hannibal lowly told, caressing her cheek before he steps back.

Hannibal grins as Anastasia nods her head with a small grin. With this new information of her childhood, Hannibal now knows that she not only has a similar childhood background as him, but he now knows she had pain in her past too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It's not as long as my other chapters, but I wanted to start putting some pieces of Anastasia past in the picture with Hannibal taking it all in.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Enjoy and Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Deep Thoughts

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A hobby of his is fixing fishing boat motors. It brings some sort of peace through his mind and makes him forget about his criminal profiling jobs, forgetting all about chaotic crime scenes.

Will is tightening up some screws on the engine when he decides to take a break, especially when his dogs are whining at the door to go outside.

"Coming, coming." Will told them, pushing himself off from laying on his living room floor and he walks towards the front door.

Opening the front door, all the dogs run outside while Will stands on the front porch with his hands on his hips, watching his dogs running around the yard. Stepping down the steps, he sits himself down on the top step with his hands between his legs and he goes into a daze.

Reality begins to fade away as he begins to sink deep into his mind.

The thoughts of how his headaches are becoming frequent, crime scenes are breaking him down his mental state, and Abigail is always drifting in his mind. But as of late, Anastasia will appear in his mind when the thought of Abigail appears.

Passing over the fact that he had kissed her, Will begins to think many things, such as, Anastasia personality, her words towards people, being the sister of Garret Jacob Hobbs, how she treats Abigail, and how she says she can't take in Abigail, which makes him think of reasons why she is like that.

Thoughts of something must've happen in her childhood or something with Garret Jacob Hobbs has changed her.

Words of hers echoing through her head.

"_Well, I remember that I taught him how to make small traps to catch game. See, living with my uncle in Italy in the forest areas, I was taught a few things as a kid. I think it was to keep me occupy, but anyways, I taught Garrett how to make these small traps to catch rabbits or squirrel. He kept bugging me about it to the point I just taught him to get him off my back."_ Anastasia words echoing through his head as he remembers the day he asked her question back at the café at the college she works at.

The thought of a teenager Anastasia teaching Garrett how to make traps in the woods, how to track game, luring small creatures in to trap them and kill them.

"_If you had the power to conquer over something that you knew that you could conquer over and you're careful about not getting caught and no one could stop you, would you give up that power? You feel too powerful and power feels to damn good."_ The next statement from Anastasia echoes through his mind. He can imagine her pale mint green eyes glowing with mischief and that vicious smirk of hers on her lips.

Something wet and warm hits his right cheek making him to open his eyes to see it is Winston. Will eyes focus back into reality and he reaches out with his right hand to caress Winston head with a small grin.

Looking away from Winston to stare at his other dogs then over his land, Will feels the need to see Anastasia to ask her more about her past with Garrett because as of now, going back into his memories, Will is wondering if Anastasia knew more about Garrett than what she says.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Pulling into the driveway, Will eyes narrow in with curiosity upon seeing the familiar Bentley parked beside Anastasia Mini Cooper. Pulling up behind the Bentley, Will shuts off his Volvo station wagon and gets out.

Pocketing his keys, Will looks around the yard before walking towards the house. He felt a bit off upon seeing Hannibal's expensive luxury vehicle here. The night when Hannibal kept Anastasia back at his house after their dinner with Lounds had made Will curious of what is going on between the two.

Before Will can make his way towards her front door, he hears metal tinging against each other. Turning around, Will sees Anastasia and Hannibal walking across the yard from out of the woods. Not only is it shocking to see Hannibal making Anastasia laugh about something, but he is holding Hades leash, walking the dog himself.

"Will?" Anastasia said, staring at him with shock.

"Will, how are you? What brings you down here six hours before your session?" Hannibal casually said, looking like the perfectionist he always presents himself as.

There is a maroon red color dress peeking out from underneath a white pea coat with black buttons on Anastasia. Knee high dressy brown boots are upon her feet. To complement her, Hannibal is dress in a dark tailor suit today with a maroon red half-zip pullover.

Walking side by side with each other, they look like the perfect couple.

"I need to talk to Anastasia about criminal relating material." Will said, his voice void of any emotions.

Anastasia nods her head, looking up at Hannibal, who is keeping his eyes upon Will, trying to read the FBI criminal profiler. Anastasia lets out a sigh before waving at Will to speak.

"Privately." Will added, eyes flickering to Hannibal and watching as his psychiatrist tilts his head to the side with raised eyebrows.

"Hannibal, do you mind watching Hades?" Anastasia asked.

"No, I do not." Hannibal replied, slowly taking his eyes off of Will to look down at her with a small grin.

Will watches as something passes between Hannibal and Anastasia as they look at one another with grins before Anastasia facial expression turns serious as she walks towards Will.

Together, they begin walking around the house to get alone.

"I see that Hannibal and you are good friends."

A slight snort escapes her and her pale mint green eyes flicker to him.

"Jealous?"

Will jaw flexes and he keeps his eyes forwards.

Coming to the backyard, they stop near one of the cherry blossom that lost all its buds because of the winter season.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"You mention about teaching Hobbs how to hunt games, to make traps."

"Yes."

"Your uncle taught you to do that too for a hobby."

"Yes. Where is this getting to, Will?" Anastasia crosses her arms over her chest, resting more on her right leg and hip jutting out to the side.

"Are you innocent, Anastasia?"

"What?" Anastasia eyes widen a bit then narrow upon him.

"Seeing how Garret had been turning out?"

"How was he turning out, Will?"

"You mention before that he started to become obsessed with you after you taught him traps. Why not stop him? Why would he become obsessed with you?" Will turns to face her, eyeing her but his eyes began to zoom in and out.

The familiar headache beginning to split through his head. He tries to keep himself in the real world as much as possible, trying to get more about Anastasia before he blanks out.

"When you know you're in too deep, it hard to get you out of the muck."

"Is that about him or about you?"

"I think it's about everyone. You are getting in too deep with digging through the case on Abigail, Will…and you do not look too good." Anastasia pointed out.

Swaying on his feet, Will stares at Anastasia but she is disappearing from the world. Instead, in her place, he appears.

Anastasia images keeps flickering in, but soon the dead body of Garret Jacob Hobbs takes over, malicious grinning at him with those pale grey dead eyes. Soon, laughter is escaping his mouth.

"Going to shoot me again?"

"No, no, you're aren't real." Will mumbled, stepping back but the dead Garret is reaching out to him, the bullet wounds all over his chest begin to bleed again and that malicious grin is still on his lips.

…**..**

"Will…Will." Anastasia waved her hands in front of his face, seeing him swaying and then his eyes flickering. His eyes seem to gloss over and fear begins to take over his personal.

In the house, staring out the back window the whole time, Hannibal had been watching the interaction between Anastasia and Will. But upon seeing Anastasia getting out of her dominate posture to stand before Will, shouting his name and waving her hands in front of his face, Hannibal knew something is wrong.

"WILL!" Anastasia shouted.

…**..**

The atmosphere is being shroud in black and there is only Garret before him, laughing and stepping closer and closer to him.

"Come on, take me out." Garret shouted.

This man is dead. But he is still very dangerous. He needs to be destroyed for good. He needs to vanish now.

Will shakes his head before he lunges forwards at Garret with anger taking over. He needs him to go away.

…**..**

Anastasia feels her back slam to the ground as Will tackles her to the ground. His hands reaching out towards her throat, but Anastasia slams her right fist against his left side ribcage to get him off.

As his hands went to scrap her throat, she hears him repeatedly mumbling _'you're dead. I shot you'_ making her to believe he is having a hallucination of Garret as her.

Before she can bring her fist across his face, Will is rip off of her and thrown to the ground. Sitting up, Anastasia looks up to see Hannibal standing there with a mix of curiosity yet concern for Will. When he turns to her, Hannibal holds his hands out to her to which she takes.

"Are you alright?"

"I think that he sick, Hannibal. Something is wrong and I think that he needs serious medical attention." Anastasia instantly said, looking away from Hannibal and staring at Will on the ground.

When Will sits up, Hannibal pushes Anastasia behind him while keeping his eyes pinned on Will.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You don't remember anything?" Anastasia asked, poking her head around Hannibal's broad body.

"No. And why does the left side of my ribs feel like I been punch."

Before Anastasia can tell Will the truth, Hannibal steps forwards to help Will off the ground. While Will brushes himself off, Hannibal steps back beside Anastasia while keeping his focus on Will.

"Will, you attack Ana."

Instantly, wide dark greenish blue eyes are on Hannibal with disbelief, wanting the good doctor to lie, but when Will looks at Anastasia, she bites her bottom lip and nods her head.

"No, no, I don't remember."

"I think you had been hallucinating Will. You saw me as Garret." Anastasia informed him, stepping out from behind Hannibal to stand on his right side.

The three can only stare at one another in silence until Will takes his glasses off his face to rub the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Sliding his glasses back on, Will looks up between Hannibal and Anastasia with an unease expression.

"I'm going to go. See you later, doctor…sorry Anastasia."

They watch as Will speed walks away, trying to get away to hide his problems and to deal with them himself.

"There's something seriously wrong with him, Hannibal."

"I know, Ana."

"And I think he needs a medical doctor, not you for this one." Anastasia turns to Hannibal and told him the blunt, honest truth.

Hannibal eyes her before he looks off at the woods.

"I'll talk to him about it during our session in a few hours." Hannibal told her, even though he knew something is wrong with Will.

With inhumane sense of smell, Hannibal had smell something off about Will months ago. He just did not want to say anything because Hannibal likes to see how things play out, especially seeing how Will has these hallucinations and time lose moments. Let things happen and see where goes is or happens. It will definitely bring intriguing moments to him.

"That'll be an interesting and at the same time awkward discussion."

"Indeed it would. Now let's get out of this cold." Hannibal told her, resting his left hand on her lower back and leading her back towards the house.

The thought of hearing Will words for session tonight about going at Anastasia in such a violent way has Hannibal deeply curious that he cannot wait for that moment.

A dark glint flashes through his eyes and a matching sly smirk to go along too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes slowly going back and forth, following the pacing gifted criminal profiler for the FBI. Visibly shaken up, anxiety on their face, and cannot sit still as he expresses what happen.

"I—I don't know what had happen. One minute we are getting into a heated argument, the next I faded out and I find myself on the ground. It is like I blacked out and this unknown me took over. As if I couldn't control myself from attacking. I just reacted."

"Who did you see Anastasia as, Will?" Hannibal asked, sitting back in his seat while Will is out of his, pacing behind his chair.

"Hobbs…"

"Why would you see Anastasia as Garret, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"It must've been when I had been asking about her past with Garret. It's like he comes through whenever he is mention, or rather, when I mention him."

"Sounds like a haunting. If you believe in that."

"That is what is appears to be, doctor. But I feel as if something is wrong with me."

"What is that?"

"I feel unbalance." Will lowly said, stopping his pacing to stare towards the windows in Hannibal's office.

"I believe that something is wrong with me." Will lowly said, turning away from the window and he sits himself down in the leather chair parallel from Hannibal.

The two sat in silence both staring at one another.

Hannibal knew that Will has to see a medical doctor making him to get an old colleague in mind to help Will. But at the same time, Hannibal believes that he can make something fall in his favor if he is to help Will.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks to those that have been generous to review!**

**!Reviews for next Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you!**

**P. S.**

**Check out my new story called **_**Red Flavor**_**! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** Locking Eyes

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Papers ruffling in her hands, one by one papers are passed out to certain individual's. Those that got papers back show clear expressions of what they have got for a grade.

Anastasia keeps passing out her students' works as she had many to correct and thus, she is passing all that she did. Her eyes flickering to the student's that she has their paper, but once she hands them the paper, her eyes flicker around the room to see how other students are reacting to some of the works that they got back.

She knew that she will be having at least a couple come to her office to talk about certain comments or grade of some of their papers.

Once all the papers are gone, she dismisses her students while packing up her laptop and notes. Slinging the backpack onto her back, she quietly walks out of the classroom, occasionally waving at students that knew her as she walks on by.

The quietness that overcomes her today is from getting a text message from Hannibal that he is going to set Will up for an appointment with an old colleague of his, Dr. Ronald Sutcliffe, who is a neuroscience doctor. However, Hannibal is only setting up an appointment if Will hallucination episodes become even worst. It is about two in the late afternoon now; thus, Anastasia is a bit anxious to know why Hannibal wants to see Will become in worst condition.

Upon reaching her building then the floor where he office is located, she pauses for a second with her head tilting to the side upon seeing Hannibal sitting in the chair outside her office, flipping through past students, or rather, alumni capstone papers.

"Anni, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Ana." Hannibal shuts the folder up and sets it in the bookshelf that is near the chair.

"I see you are reading past alumni works." Anastasia lowly said, pulling out her keys to unlock her office.

"Yes. They are interesting to read, especially someone else's perspective and arguments. But also, detailed enough than a common history book that doesn't tell the explicit side." Hannibal said, following her into her office and turning his back to shut the door all the way, gently flicking the lock that Anastasia did not notice.

Setting her backpack down, Anastasia immediately pulls her laptop out and hooks it up to the charger to let it charge up a bit and she sets the laptop onto her desk. She sits herself down in her office seat and lets out a sigh of relief of being off her feet.

Bending over, she unzips her boots and kicks them off, wiggling her toes of the new freedom of space and the cool air touching them. Her eyes are shut while Hannibal is sitting himself down in one of the chairs before her desk.

"Are you alright? You appear tire."

"Some reason I was just blah through my classes." Anastasia answered him, opening her eyes up and staring straight at him.

"Did you have your coffee? You do get a bit dull when you don't." Hannibal asked, crossing his right leg over his left and resting his hands on top of the knee. He stares at her with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk, showing he is being an ass at the moment.

"Funny, Anni, funny. And yes, I did." Anastasia gives him a small grin, slightly shaking her head in amusement as Hannibal knew her pretty good now. Well, most of how she is and why.

"Ana, I will like to know if you will be my date tonight for an opera."

"Anni, I will like to know why you are waiting for Will to become worst." Anastasia casually retorted, giving him an innocent smile to go along.

"I knew that you were going to ask me that."

"Of course. Why do you want Will to become worst? What is it about him that you like to take in your hands and snap it in half?"

"I do not wish to snap Will in half."

"Oh, then rather twist him up, see the outcome and manipulate him in your own way. Right?"

Hannibal uncrosses his legs then stands up, re-buttoning his suit overcoat and he makes his way over to the window wall to stare out at parts of the campus, with his hands clasps behind his back.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"To an extent."

Anastasia nods her head, staring at the trinkets on her desk before turning her head to stare at Hannibal. His reflection shows that he is staring back at her with a serious expression.

"A puppeteer playing with the strings attached to a gifted FBI criminal profiler named Will Graham. It makes me wonder if you have some strings branching out to control the others, like Jack…maybe Abigail." Anastasia slowly said, narrowing her eyes as Hannibal turns slowly to face her with his left eyebrow slightly rising.

"Once again you appear to know too much."

"Let's not repeat the last time I knew too much. I do remember slamming you to the ground and coming out victorious." Anastasia pointed out, mentally smirking as she sees a flash of frustration go through Hannibal's eyes as he isn't one to be over conquered because he is the alpha.

Walking towards her now, there is a glint of mirth in Hannibal's eyes and it is directed right at her. As he steps closer to her, bending over to rest his hands upon the arms of her office hair, he stops as he feels something hard tap against his groin. Looking down, there is a short sword resting against his groin making him to look up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do you always keep a sharp object underneath your desk?"

"Only with you around."

"That makes me wonder what else you hide when I'm around."

"Oh you know, an axe in the kitchen, a throwing knife underneath my driver's seat, a—" Anastasia stops talking as Hannibal grabs hold of the short sword and he gently pulls it out of her grasps, setting it on the wall bookshelf that is behind her desk.

"I do not doubt you for a second." Hannibal told her, reaching out to grab her hands and pull her up into a standing position before him.

"You're avoiding my statements."

"Thus, showing you are right to an extent." Hannibal replied.

"Hmp, I guess that I will go to this opera tonight." Anastasia changes the topic before they end up playing cat and mouse or having a, who fights better competition in her office.

"Guess? Or will?"

"I will go, Anni. I just have to figure out what to wear."

"Formal."

"Are you doing the whole bowtie thing?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I have a dress in mind then." Anastasia said as she pulls from Hannibal's grip and turns to put on her boots back on.

"Thus, I have to get ready."

"Ana, it's two."

"Anni, if I save it for the last minute then I will be rushing and I will not look as nice." Anastasia told him, reaching for her jacket hanging on her seat and pulling it on.

"You don't have to do much to look nice, Ana."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Anni. Though, I'll accept the compliment." Anastasia slides her laptop with its charger into the backpack and zips it back up before pulling the bag onto her back.

A chuckle escapes him before he holds his left arm out for her. Her eyebrows raise but she slips her right arm through his and allow Hannibal to walk her out of the office, her eyebrows rising more when she sees that he locked the door, but she said nothing as they leave.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Plays and orchestras she had gone to in her life, but an opera performance at a posh art museum is a first.

Seeing Hannibal getting teary eyes is definitely a first and most shocking sight that Anastasia has ever witness. Never would she expect the impeccable doctor to show emotions, such as this.

Attention back forwards to the opera singer, Anastasia feels her jaw flex upon being paranoid. Paranoid because for the whole performance, she feels like she is being watch. Not only is she shock about Hannibal's expression, but the feeling of being stared at is making her paranoid. Having those two complete different emotions mix together does not go too well.

As the opera singer came to a close, Hannibal is the first to stand while clapping making Anastasia to bite her tongue to not laugh. Seeing how fast he stood and seeing that he was the first one to do so is amusing to Anastasia. She takes her time on standing up with the rest of the crowd and clapping for a good minute while the singer bows to the audience with a wide smile.

Once that is over with, Hannibal and Anastasia loop arms and they are walking out of the area to head to the after gathering. Anastasia stares at art pieces as Hannibal and she walk on by, dodging people until they are stopped by a woman in a red dress and a bob cut haircut.

"Hannibal, did you enjoy the performance?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Komeda. It was quite lovely." Hannibal said, grabbing a champagne glass as a server is walking by.

"Now, who is this lovely woman on your arm? You never come with a date, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda turns her attention to Anastasia, looking her up and down with a smiling coming onto her lips.

"This here is my lovely companion, Anastasia Cerise."

"Please to meet you." Anastasia softly said to the older lady.

"Please to meet you too, dear. I have to say, I absolutely love your gown. Very daring yet fits you." Mrs. Komeda pointed out before turning to other people and pointing out how lovely Anastasia gown is.

Hannibal cannot agree more with Mrs. Komeda about Anastasia gown for tonight. The jersey style gown is red in color with a plunging V-neck neckline that goes pass Anastasia breasts. Her breasts are hidden yet the cleavage and the sides of her breasts slightly show. The dress has a bodice at the tip of the v neckline. Anastasia hair is pulled back into an updo style with a few strands coming lose. Diamond earrings hanging from her ears.

From the time he picked her up till now, Hannibal at least told her that she is stunning about ten times. He has to admit that he cannot take his eyes off of her as she appears to fit the role of a Greek goddess statue.

"Thank you." Anastasia said with a smile.

After a few minutes of talking about dresses, Mrs. Komeda turns to Hannibal with a serious look and hands on her hips. Anastasia looks between the two with raised eyebrows and having a funny feeling that the older woman is going to tell Hannibal off about something.

Anastasia plucks a glass of water from a server walking by and begins to sip the cold, ice water.

"It's been too long since you've probably cooked for us, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda informed.

An amused grin comes onto Anastasia lips as Hannibal moves a bit on his feet before motioning his champagne glass towards Mrs. Komeda while speaking.

"Come over and I will cook for you." Hannibal replied.

"I said properly. Means dinner and the show. Have you see him cook? It's an entire performance." Mrs. Komeda said and she turns to those that are part of their conversation group to tell them more about Hannibal's cooking.

"Got that right." Anastasia mumbled into her glass and smirks upon feeling Hannibal wrap his left arm around her waist and giving her left hip a squeeze to show that he had heard her.

She looks up at him as he lifts his glass up to his lips to take a sip, but his eyes are somewhere else as Mrs. Komeda keeps pressuring him about making a dinner party. Anastasia looks into the direction that Hannibal is looking and sees two men coming towards them. If they caught Hannibal attention then Anastasia becomes alert too.

"He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties. You heard me. Used to." Mrs. Komeda said, scowling him in a gentle manner.

"And I will again, once inspiration strikes." Hannibal pulls his glass away from his lips and told her this.

Seeing Mrs. Komeda grin slightly, but eye him as if he is lying, Hannibal leans back slightly before a smirk comes onto his lips while Anastasia glances away from the two men that are getting closer and closer to their group.

"I cannot force a feast. A feast must present itself."

"It's a dinner party, not a unicorn." Mrs. Komeda fired at him causing Anastasia to gently laugh and once again feeling Hannibal's hand gently squeeze her hip.

"But the feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." Hannibal told her with a charming smile, but it slides off as his attention turns to the side with the rest of their group.

The two men that Anastasia and Hannibal notice are now before them. Hannibal hand flexes against her hip making her to know that he is annoyed or doesn't like these two.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." Mrs. Komeda slowly said, eyeing the two men up and down.

"Hello." Hannibal calmly said, holding out his hand and shaking the man that is shorter and rounder while the other man is taller and leaner.

"Hi. It's so good to see you. This is my friend Tobias." The man lets go of Hannibal's hand to point at his friend beside him.

A tall African-American man that is doing nothing but stare Hannibal down with a serious look. This makes Anastasia to narrow her eyes and suddenly feeling cautious as she doesn't like how this man is staring Hannibal down as if he wants to consume Hannibal.

"Good evening. This here is my lovely companion, Ms. Anastasia Cerise." Hannibal holds out his hand, quickly shaking Tobias hand while staring him down now.

Anastasia shakes both of the men's hands with a small grin.

There is definitely something amiss that Anastasia doesn't know, but seeing mischief in Tobias eyes, directing right at Hannibal, her curiosity keeps on increasing.

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Komeda asked the question that Anastasia wants to know too.

"There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera." Hannibal said, staring down the shorter man causing Mrs. Komeda to scrunch her face up with a force grin towards the two men.

"I'm one of his patients."

That answered Anastasia curiosity, but as she lifts her water to her lips and takes a glance at Hannibal, she sees that familiar flash of annoyance go through his eyes as he takes a glance at the shorter man. Upon seeing the annoyance, Anastasia knew that Hannibal didn't want anyone to know anything related to his work outside in public, especially at this sort of posh musical performance gathering.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal turns his attention away from his patient to look at Tobias, directing the question towards him.

"I did. I loved it. Every minute." The patient answered quickly, bouncing on his heels.

"His eyes kept wandering. More interested in you than what was happening on stage."

The paranoid of eyes on her, or rather, on Hannibal during the performance is finally answered. It had been Hannibal's patient eyes that had caused her to be in a paranoid state of being watch from behind throughout the performance. Now that makes her annoyed at this patient, who appears to not only be an anxious, annoying man, but obsessed over Hannibal; thus, most likely always going to be following after Hannibal like a stalker.

"Oh, don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week…Franklyn, good to see you." Hannibal explained, having a stare down with Tobias before looking at his patient known as Franklyn, shaking his hands.

"You too." Franklyn replied

"Tobias." Hannibal holds out his hand to which Tobias nods his head while grasping Hannibal's hand, but not quite shaking it.

There is something between the two, something dangerous that Anastasia is seeing being exchanged. Once the two men left, Hannibal takes his eyes of them and looks around with a charming smirk.

"Who's hungry?" Hannibal asked, lightening up the awkward tension that had formed through that whole interacting.

The group chuckle while Anastasia smirks and looks up at Hannibal just as he looks down at her with that charming smirk that appears to be forced on for the people around them.

They spent about two hours talking to the same group, some new people coming along and going to add their comments into various conversation topics.

Turning her head away for the group not to see, Anastasia yawns over Hannibal's shoulder and blinking away the tears that appear after the yawn. Hannibal sees her move, seeing how Anastasia is hiding the fact she is becoming tire; thus, Hannibal looks at his watch to see that it is about eleven at night.

"Well, I believe that we must go. It is getting late and I need to get this miss to sleep." Hannibal said causing the group to chuckle and nod their head, mumbling agreements about leaving soon.

As Hannibal leads Anastasia away, he hears a few people that had been close to the group, specifically men, lowly replying to Hannibal's comment about getting Anastasia home.

"Please, a woman like that, he's not letting her sleep."

"Got that right."

Hannibal went to glare at them over his shoulder, but Anastasia grabs his hand and tugs him away. She heard the comments too, but she is too damn tire to give a rat's ass about it.

"Ana."

"I'm tire, Hannibal and I just want to curl up into warm blankets."

"Alright." Hannibal chuckled before leading her outside.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Backing up into the driveway, Hannibal shuts off the Bentley and unbuckles his seatbelt. He looks over to his companion and he cannot help but chuckle upon seeing Anastasia passed out in the seat, peacefully sleeping.

"Ana…Ana."

"What?"

"Definitely not someone who likes to be woken up." Hannibal mumbled, reaching over to unbuckle then push the seatbelt off her body. He gets out and walks around the passenger side, opening the door to see that Anastasia passed out sleeping again.

Reaching in, he slides one hand underneath her knees and another across her mid-back and lifts her out of the car. Shutting the door with his hip, he easily carries her to his home.

Inside, Hannibal carries her upstairs and he moves towards the bedroom where he sets her down on the bed, but chuckles as she falls backwards onto her back and groans.

"Ana, you have to get your dress off." Hannibal said, pulling off her high heels and setting them beside the bedroom door.

"Why?"

"Cause if I do it, I'm going to see you nude."

"Too much of a perfect gentleman." Anastasia muttered as she sits up then stands up, staggering in her place before turning to him to unzip the back of the dress.

He does so, but his eyebrows raise in amusement as Anastasia slides the dress off and lets the dress become a red puddle of cloth on the bedroom floor. He stares at her naked back as she is only wearing a pair of red cheeky lace underwear, which she might as well be naked as he can see her skin through the lace.

The next stunt she does, is pull the pins out of hair to let her long hair flow down her back like a waterfall and she slides underneath the thick navy blue sheets on his king size bed.

"Ana."

"It's not like you haven't seen a nude woman before, Anni." Anastasia muttered, sliding to the farther side and burying her head into the pillow.

Hannibal shakes his head with a sigh, slightly throwing his hands up as he gives up and he makes his way to his connected on bathroom to change out of his suit. He comes back about few minutes later in just plaid pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts in hand. Placing his knees on the bed, Hannibal sits Anastasia up making her to lowly growl at him.

"And definitely doesn't care what she does when she is tire."

"Keep talking, Anni, keep talking and see what happens."

"I highly doubt you can do anything to me in this state." Hannibal told her, pulling the t-shirt over her nude top and lying her back down.

"Mmmhmm." She responded while he slides underneath the covers and onto his left side to stare at her.

Reaching out, Hannibal brushes strands away from her face before setting his right hand on her hip and tugging her forwards to press against his body. His head resting on top of her head, his eyes shutting as he feels her warm breath brushing across his upper chest.

"I didn't know you are the cuddling type, Anni." She slowly said, trying to get last words in.

"Ana."

"Mmm?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Ok." She said, nuzzling herself closer to him and letting out a sigh as she got into a comfortable position.

As for Hannibal, he shuts his eyes and begins to think of what to do the next day, but also, to keep his eyes open for Franklyn's new friend, Tobias because something is definitely a familiar glint in Tobias eyes tonight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter.**

**ONLY posting the Next Chapter if there are Reviews!**

**I realize that I kind of made Will appear to be in his worst mental state in the last chapter, but then I realize that with me doing that, I skipped a few episodes that went on and one of those episode's is one of my favorites. **

**Therefore, I'm putting into those episodes that I might've skipped because one of those episode is one of my favorites…if you can guess which episode that is, brownie points to you.**

**Thank You! **


End file.
